Clary Fray get married
by Wildflowerstories
Summary: Sebastian is back but why must he crash the wedding? I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTURMENTS SERIES
1. chapter 1

It was the 4 year anniversry of when Jace and Clary found out they were not brother and sister and that is the day Jace proposed to Clary.

I was a golden wedding mainly becuase of shadowhunter tradition. The morning of the wedding came Clary wore a gold tinted strapless mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline. Isabelle stood behind Clary well becuase she was her maid of honnor and Alec stood by Jace. Jocelyn and Luke were in the front row as were Magnus, Simon, Mayrse, and Robert. They wedding was going smoothly till someone screamed. Jace had his blade in his blazer. Clary thought to herself _of course he would bring that with him_ as she ran with Jace to she what was going on, it was Maia dead on the floor with the words _I am back_ craved into her chest beside Maia was angel wings. "Sebastian." Jace and Clary said in unison. Clary cried over the loss of a friend then everyone else was in the room. Simon was speechless.

"Are we sure Sebastian did this?" Alec asked as he stood next to Jace.

"Yes, who else would it be?" Jocelyn asked as she saw what had happened.

"I dont know. But how-" Clary said as she got cut off.

"But how did I come back to life?" Sebastian said as he fished her sentence walking out of an empty hallway. "Well lil sis."

"We might be blood but i was never your sister!" Clary snapped wanting to take Jace's blade from him and stab him.

"Well then this is awkward becuase i wasnt invited to your wedding and now ur disowning me." He grinned. Clary reached for Jace and then took his blade and stabbed him in the chest, but he was still too fast. He ended up behind Jocelynthroat with a blade to her throat. "Hello dear mother that wanted to kill me."

"Let her go!" cried Clary.

"Only of you and Jace come with me if not i will slice her throat." Sebastian grinned with his devil smile.

"Fine I will go with you but leave them out of this." Clary stated. "Including Jace." Jace flashed if looks could kill look.

"Clary you cant." Jace said. Clary then turned to Jace.

"If i want to protect you and the ones i love i do." Clary said with tears in her eyes.

"I cant let you go alalone he will brain wash you." Jace said with tears in his eyes. "I am coming with you."

"No your not." Clary said as a tear went down her face. "You need to take care of things here." she wrapped her hands around his neck and whispered in his ear. "You can find me and find a way to kill this son of a bitch. your the only one that can." Her lips touched his lips as she mouthed _i love you_ they parted "promise me"

"I swear by the angel." Jace said tears goi g down his face.

"Clary draw a portal." Sebastian smirked. Clary grabbed her steele with tears down her face and drew the portal. Clary then shot Simon a looktelling him to watch over Jace. Simon nodded.

The portal was open and Clary and Sebastian went through it but before Sebastian touched her shoulder and Clary flinched. Then suddenly the portal was closed. Jace slid down on the nenearst column as tears still steamed down his face. Then he got up, wiped his tears and went to their room. Everyone heard a loud bang that soumded like Jace punched the wall. Simon followed him. He was outside Jace's room and knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want Simon?" Jace asked as he opened the door. Jace had changed out of the tux and changed into his black gear.

"What did Clary tell you?" Simon asked. as he walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"She said to find her and kill Sebastian." Jace said as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

Clary and Sebastian ended up in another house not like the one she destrayed. She guessed it was another one of Valentine's houses. Then Sebastian grabbed his blade and put the tip of t in the middle of her back.

"he wasnt the one you were supposed to marry...I was." Sebastian said pissed.


	2. What?

"why...wait i know why you think our bloodline should be pure." Clary said pissed with tears coming down her face. She turned around wanting to punch him in his evil grin.

"So you do remember." HHe with his evil ass grin.

"Yeah I do. I had nightmares for a week becuase of it you bastard." She spit at him. He laughed.

"I still own you sister." He laughed.

"No you dont you sick son of a bitch." Clary yelled at him. All of a sudden Sebastian dropped his blade.

"Your with child arn't you sister." He said astonished.

Jace

"so how are we going to figure out how to kill him" Simon asked still sitting on Jace and Clary's bed.

"That is what we have to figure out." Jace said still in his shadowhunter gear. "We have to notify the Clave though."

"Mayrse is probably doing that right now." Simon stated.

"Follow me." Jace stated to Simon. the walked down the hallway to the main entrance of the institute. Everyone was working to find Clary and Magnus was putting up the wards. Alec approched Jace and Simon.

"What is going on what did Clary say to you that made you swear by the angel." Alec asked.

"To find Clary and kill Sebastian." Jace stated with his red face from crying.

"Well that is excatly what we r going to do." Mangus interupted.

"I am going to cut off his fucking head." Luke said pissed.

"Not if i get to him first." Jace stated pissed.

Clary

"No iam not." Clary said lying through her teeth.

"I know your lying. Does Jace know." Sebastian asked.

"No he doesnt. I was going to tell him tonight but you fucked everyeverything up." she said to Sebastian still facing him.

"This is perfect i can make another demon child." Sebastian said happily as he walked to the black leather coach in the middle of the room.

"I swear by the angel if yoyou try i will rip your fuckin head off you fucking bastard." Clary screamed at him.

"I will do what ever the fuck i want to Clarssia." Sebastian scremed back. "I fucking own you."

"No you fucking don't" Clary screamed at him even more. Sebastian got up grabbed his blade and sliced Clary's wedding dress. He got in her face with his hand on her chin.

"I own you weather you like it or not." He whispered in her ear. Then forcefully put his lips on her lips Clary tried to fight back but couldn't. He parted from her. Clary slapped Sebastian so hard her hand stung from it. Sebastian forcefully took her chin and said "you shouldnt have done that." He grinned. She could smell his breath it smelt like minty blood.

"Your a vampire arnt you." Clary asked pissed off.

"Yes but I am Lilith's new breed of vampire, a stonger vampire." Sebastian said as he let go of Clary. "there is no way to kill me this time."

"How do you know." Clary stared at him wishing Jace knew this.

"Lilith told me and I want you to mark me like you did Simon." He said handing her a stele.

"Why the hell would I do that you son of a bitch. Why would i mark you with the Mark of Cain." She said pissed off.

"Becuase if you dont something very bad will happen to you." Sebastian.


	3. Rape

**TRIGER WARNING: CONTEXT OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

"I guess i will just have to finish my work then the night we fought." Sebastian said with complete seriousness. Clary remembered what happened he was so close to raping her.

"No." She said with tears going down her face.

Jace.

A few people were still staring at the angel wings and Maia. Luke,Simon, and Bat where morning her.

"First we need to figure how Sebastian came back to life." Jace ordered. "Pretty sure it was Lilith again though. and if we can't kill him i am going to chop him up into little pieces and hide them all over the US."

"Sebastian did look more pale than he used to though maybe Lilith made him in to a vampire." Isabelle guessed.

"Simon, You basically have super hearing right?" Jace asked him acknowledging his greif.

"Yeah I do." He said pitifully.

"Did he have a heartbeat?" Jace asked.

"No." Simon said a tear goimg down his cheek.

Clary

"Oh yes Clarissa" he said as he tugged on her hair, holding her wrists together pulling her to the couch. He used his blade to cut the gold tinted wedding dress off of her body. She wasnt wearing a bra it was just her panties.

Jace

"I dont think tracking them would work but he if he is a vampire he wouldnt be able to put them up." Jace stated very orderly.

"It is worth a try." Magnus said. "It will be stronger if i do it."

"I will be right back." Jace stated. going to Their room he decided to grab her scetch pad that she has been using quite frequently lately. He then came back to the opps room holding her sketch book. "Here use this to track her." Jace told Magnus. He handed the sketch book to Magnus.

"Okay." Magnus said as he took the sketch book out of his hands. he held it inbetween his hands and closed his eyes.

Clary

Clary was now naked laying on the couch with tears down her face.

"that wasnt so bad now was lil sister." Sebastian said naked on top of her.

"How many fucking times do i have to fucking say this. Just becuase we r blood does not mean you my brother. Now Alec he is more of my brother than you have ever been." She said spitting in his face. Sebastian laughed. Then all of a sudden in the corner of her eye a new rune appeared. "Fine I will mark you just give me your stele."

"Finally you gave in." He said as he gave her a stele. As he got up so that she can put it on his back she highlighted a rune so people could track her she had made before the wedding. She got up and and put the new rune on him. He screamed in pain. "what the hell did you do?" he asked screaming.

"oh i dont know all i did was put a new rune on you and i am pretty sure that was holy water corsing through your veins." She said honestly.

Jace

Magnus put the scetch pad down.

"Well, she is in new york but the thing is while i was trying to track her the power intensified."Magnus explained.

"First where in new york? Second ahe must have traced her tracking rune she saw." Jace explain as he asked.

"Very close to the institute. You know that apartment building right across the street. She is in that building on the top penthouse." Magnus said.

"How could it be that easy?" Jace said to himself. Grabbing his blade as he walked out of the institute as Alec, Magnus, Simon and Isabella followed.


	4. Jace finds out

clary

Clary rushed to the bathroom leaning over the toilet vomitting. Tears fell down her face. She felt like she betrayed Jace in everyway possible.

Jace

Everybody got into the elevator pressimg the button for the top floor. it was a short and quiet ride. First thing Jace saw was Clary's torn wedding dress he darted towardit. it had looked like it had been cut.

"No." He kept repeating it over and over again.

"Jace whats wrong?" Alec asked sensing something was wrong.

"I am going to fucking kill him." Jace said VERY pissed.

"Jace tell us." Magnus said.

"When i was possessed by Sebastian he had me leave so i could prepare the spell and Sebastian made Clary stay behind and she told me he almost raped her." Jace said with tears going down his face. Alec and Isabella was shocked and pissed and Simon was going to fucking murder him more ways than one.

"Shit." Magnus said quite pissed about this. Then Sebastian came into the roomroom.

"So she did tell you that." Sebastian said with his pants on. Jace tensed. "But she didnt tell you she was pregnant with your child." Jace just stood there shocked. So was Simon, Alec, Isabella, and Magnus.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Jace asked himself.

"She was going to tell you tonight if you don't belive me she is in the bathroom vomitting right now" Sebastian said.

"How did Clary stabbing in the chest not kill you?" Simon asked.

"I am a new breed of vampire. A stronger breed." Sebastian said. Jace ran toward the bathroom not knowing where it is. He opened one door and there was Clary leaning over the toilet vommitting naked.

"Clary! What happened?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"Sebastian raped me becuase i wouldnt give him the Mark of Cain." Clary said crying not being able to look at Jace.

"Sebastian told me that you are pregnant. Is it true?" Jace asked.

"Yes." She said still looking into the toilet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jace asked.

"Becuase i only found out yesterday." Clary said with complete honesty.

"I will be right back." Jace said going back into the living room. When he got there he stood in front of Sebastian used his blade and cut his head off. His head fell to the floor and so did his body. "Stonger my ass." he yelled as he kicked his head pissed. Then the head started to move back to his body

"Do you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me." Sebastian said laughing.


	5. sebastian is an ass

Sebastian got up from the floor where his body was. Then all of a sudden he was behind Alec blade to throat.

"Warlock put up wards to make sure we are not traceable and Jace go get Clary or Alec dies." Sebastian said. Mangus moved to the closest wall not wanting Alec to die. Jace walked back tto the bathroom and took off his shirt that was under his leather jacket.

"Jace what is going on." Clary asked as she got up from the bathroom floor.

"Sebastian is unkillable. i tried to cut off his head i didn't work his head just reattached itself. Now he has Alec with a blade against his throat and if we dont do what he says he will kill him." Jace explained. as he put his shirt on her.

"okay." she said as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry this happened Clary." Jace whispered in her ear.

"It is not your fault Jace I chose to go with him becuase i didnt want him to hurt you or anybody else." Clary said to him.

"Clary dont blame yourself." Jace said.

"Jace I feel like i betrayed you." She said her head tuked into his chest.

"hey, you didnt betray me it was Sebastian's fault." Jace say understanding her. "We better go before he thinks you made a portal with my stele." He let go of her and they walked out of the bathroom together and into the living room.

"So is it true?" Simon asked Clary. "That your pregnant."

"Yeah, it is." Clary responded. Alec still behind Sebastain's blade, Mangus was done putting up wards.

"One more thing then i will let Alec go." Sebatian said with his devilish grin.

"What so you want?" Mangus asked.

"The Infernal Cup." Sebastian stated with complete seriousness in his voice.

"Don't give it to him." Alec said quickly.

"Shut up." Sebastian yelled at Alec.

"It was destoryed so no one could use is" Jace stated lying when it was actually back in Idris as a reminder of what happened.

"Then everybody will leave besides Jace and Clary." Sebastian said with complete seriousness still.

"Guys just go." Jace said wanting to punch sebastain in. the face but knowing it wouldn't do anything.

"Jace." Isabella stated.

"Izzy just go." Jace said tears down his face.

"Fine." Izzy stated. "Come on guys lets go." She said as they left through the elevator. Sebastian let Alec go he too was in the elevator. Before the doors shut They saw Magnus hugging Alec knowing he was okay.

 **Sorry** **this is such a short chapter wanted to leave you guys in supense.**


	6. Jocelyn gets pissed

Jace and Clary

"Finally. Together as a family at last." Sebastian said as he walked over to Jace and Clary.

"We were never your family. I am NOT your brother and she is NOT your sister." Jace yelled at him.

Simon

They headed back to the institute were Jocelyn, Luke, Mayrse, and Robert were waiting.

"Clary is pregnant." Simon said tht is all he could say he was in shock wondering way he didnt tell her sooner.

"What?" Jocelyn said surprised.

"and Sebastian has Clary and Jace." Alec said pissed. "If we didnt do what he said to he was going to kill me." Alec explianed.

"Is there something your not telling us." Luke asked worried about Clary.

"Yeah." Simon said with a tear down his face.

""What is it?" Luke asked.

"Clary... Sebastian raped her." Simon said more pissed than sad.

"What!" Jocelyn excliamed as she reached for a blade.

"Dont even try Jace tried to cut his head off it just reattached itself." Alec explianed. "He is literally unkillable."

"I don't care if he is unkillable. If i have to i will cut his body i to little pices and hide each piece somewhere. Don't underestimate me." Jocelyn said piss as fuck. "Im going and you are welocome to come if you like."

Jace and Clary

Jace stood in between Sebastian and Clary with the look of death in his eyes.

"Your going to pay for what you did to Clary you bastard." Jace yelled at Sebastian.

"No, I am not. I am unkillable." Sebastian said with his evil grin.

"We will find away even if it means burying you alive." Jace looked at Sebastian with the most pissed face he can use. "And i swear by the angel if you touch Clary again you will be desroyed."

"Jace give me your stele." Sebastian ordered.

"No. Now if you don't fucking mind i am going to take her to get dressed." Jace said pissed.

"Fine. it wont work if ur try to make a portal anyway." Sebastian said sitting on the couch he just raped her on. They walked to the master bedroom where their were alot of girls clothes in the closet just like the last one they had been in. Clary sat on the bed still in Jace's shirt. Jace sat besisde her as tears rolled down her face. That is when Jace noticed the brosing around her wrist were he had held her to hold her down.

"I should have came with you. I could have stopped this." Jace said blaming himself.

"Jace don't blame yourself." Clary said still crying. "Its not your fault."

"I knew you were goi g to say that be uase you usally do when something really bad happens." Jace stated still blaming himself. "Come on lets get you dressed" He said pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt. letting her get the underwear. "Did he raid your closet at the institute or something becuase these are your clothes." Jace said.

"Pretty sure he did." Clary said "becuase all of my underwear is in here too."


	7. lost

Jocelyn

Jocelyn walked over to the apartment pissed planning a death.

"Jocelyn!" Luke said trying to stop her.

"Go back to the institute Luke." Jocelyn said still really pissed.

"No, I am going with you." Luke said. She stopped and looked at him surprised. "I helped raise Clary she is my daughter too." Luke stated with complete honesty.

"I figured you would go into this huge speech about us not knowing how to kill him" Jocelyn said looking at him.

Clary and Jace

"Why the hell does Sebastian have all your clothes." Jace asked confused.

"I don't know." I said putting on jeans and a shirt. "Im guessing he was planning this becuase remember what happened in the demon realm. He wanted me as his 'queen' maybe this is what this is all about."

"Maybe but you are mine not his." Jace said watching Clary's movements.

"i know, i just wish i could kill him a million times over." Clary said throwing Jace's shirt at him and putting on a pair of boots.

"Trust me i wish the same. What about your blade. um morning star." Jace asked putting on his shirt.

"Heosphoros, that is back at home." Clary said sitting on thr bed next to Jace. "Do you have your phone."

"Yeah." Jace said.

"Give it to me." Clary said while Jace handed her, his phone."

"What are you doing." Jace asked curiously.

"Textimg Izzy." Clary said texting Izzy about Heosphoros.

Isabelle

A ring came from her phone it was Jace.

 _Hey izzy it Clary go into my room and get Heosphoros that will hopefully kill Sebastian._

"Guys i just got a text from Clary and Jace." Izzy said to Simon Alec and Magnus.

"Well what does it say?" Simon asked as Izzy walked to Jace and Clary's room.

"To get Heosphoros and that will hopefully kill Sebastian." Izzy explained.

"And if it doesn't?" Alec asked.

"We get Jace and Clary out of there and hopefully cut him in to little pieces and hide them every where." Izzy said as the idea popped into her head.

Jocelyn

Jocelyn and Luke got into the elevator and pushed tje button for the top floor. It was a short ride but when the doors opened it was just an abandoned penthouse. No furniture, no nothing just an empty penthouse.

"We are too late." Jocelyn cried.

"Fuck!" Luke exclaimed.


	8. stele

Izzy

While walking over to the apartment building across the street we saw Jocelyn and Luke walk back out of the fromt doors of the building. Streams of tears running down Jocelyn's face.

"They are not there we are too late." Luke told Izzy and Alec and Simon.

"FUCK" Simon said pissed as fuck. "Why the fuck does this keep happening.

"Here give me a second." Izzy said pulling out her phone while holding Clary's blade.

 _Jace do you know where you guys are? Becuase your not across the street anymore._

Izzy sent the message hoping for a quick reply.

Jace and Clary

Jace looked down at his phone.

"Shit." Jace said to himself.

"What?" Clary asked in concern.

"We moved." Jace told her.

"Fuck" Clary said pissed. "But how he's not a fucking shadowhunter and he is definitaly not a fucking warlock."

"We dont know what lilith's new breed of vampire can do." Jace said. "and we certianly don't know how to kill them." Jace typed in his phone.

 _We have no clue where we r at and obviously we cant be tracked since he made magnus put up wards. I'll have Clary put her traking rune on me then try and track me._

Jace sent the text. "Clary can u put the tracking rune on me." he said as he lifted up his shirt and handing her his stele.

"Of course." Clary said taking the stele from his hand. She tried to draw the rune but it was like the stele was deactivated. "Jace we have an issue. The stele won't put the rune on and wont let me draw the rune at all."

"What the fuck." Jace said picking up bks phone and texting Izzy.

 _Well don't try to track us becuase my stele isnt working_

Jace pressed send.

Izzy

"Well Fuck." Izzy said while walking back into the institute.

"What was the well fuck about." Alec asked his sister.

"Jace's stele is unactivated they tried to put tje tracking rune on jace but it didnt work." Izzy explained.

"Magnus what kind of wards did you put up." Alec asked his boyfriend.

"I put up tracking runes not anything else. I have never ran into a stele not working before i couldnt even find a spell that could do that." Magnus told his lover and friends.

"So we can still track them?" Alec said questioning his lover.

"Yes." Magnus said happily.


	9. The Sketch Book

Izzy

"Magnus I love you, sly ass warlock." Izzy said hugging Magnus.

"Back off Izzy. He's my sly warlock." Alec said jokingly.

"Well let's track this son of a bitch." Simon said happily. They all went back into the Op room to get Clary's sketch book. Magnus walked up to the table her sketch book was on and picked it up and focused on tracking Clary.

Sebastian

 _how am i going to kill Jace?_ He thought to himself. _The only way i can be with Clary is of i kill Jace._

Then he heard Jace and Clary walk down the stairs.

"I was wondering what you guys were up too." Sebastian called out to them as he sat on. the couch that he had raped Clary on acting like it was nothing. "And i also know that you friend the warlock put up track wards instead of wards that aren't supposed to track us."

Magnus

"I found them they are in egypt." Magnus said still holding Clary's sketch book.

"Why would they be there?" Alec asked.

"Who knows its Sebastian." Magnus said honestly as he flipped through Clary's sketch book. "Have you guys ever seen what was in Clary's sketch book?"

"No not really she says her sketch book is basically her diary or journal." Izzy said quoting Clary.

"There are alot of sketches of Jace in her." Magnus said amazed by her art.

"Makes sense, since he is her fiance." Alec replied looking at Magnus with a worried look. Magnus put down and closed Clary's sketch book and walked over to his boyfriend and looked at him dead in the his giant blue eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine. We know where they are now so we can go get them." Magnus said hopimg himself it was true. Magnus had came even closer with Clary since she officaily met and her actually remembering. He was worried for his favorite red headed biscut.

Clary and Jace

"How is it possible that Jace's stele doesn't work." Clary asked pissed.

"Remember new breed of vampire." Sebastian said.

"Then how was i able to put a holy water rune on you." Clary asked still fuckimg pissed.

"I am able to turn the abilty on and off." Sebastian explained staring at a wall.

"And way the fuck would you want the Mark of Cain if u are unkillable." Clary asked her face tje same color of her hair. Jace slowly backed away from his fiance.


	10. The quick escape

Jace and Clary

"Becuase that fucking Heavenly fire shit is the only fucking thing that can fucking kill me." Sebastian said pissed at Clary for prying it out of him. Then suddenly Sebastian got up and stood in front of Jace with a knife to his throat and pinned him against a wall as Clary backed up to the piano in the corner put her hand in the piano and pulled out a piano sting of it. For a vampire his senses were horrible. Then snuck up behind Sebastian as he was talking to Jace. She wrapped the piano wire around both of her hands then put it around Sebastian's throat knowing it was n't going to work but it would give them some time. Clary used all her strenght and popped off his head then pick his head up off the ground and went to the window and threw as far as she could.

"I got us some time give me your stele im going to draw a portal." Clary said to Jace as he handed her his stele. Clary rushed to the wall and quickly drew a portal rune. It activated and Clary held on to Jace's hand as they went. through the portal together.

Magnus

Magnus was getti g ready ro draw a portal just as a portal showed up and Clary and Jace popped out of it.

"Clary!" Magnus ran up to her hugging happy she is somewhat okay.

"Jace!" Alec exclaimed. "Are you guys okay? How did you get away."

"Clary!" Jocleyn and Luke said simultamiouly. They ran to her a hugged her.

"Well i took a piano wire and stangled him so hard his head popped off theni went to the window and threw it as far as i could then drew a portal." Clary explianed as she was getti g attacked by hugs. Inside Clary was feeling uncomforatable with people touching her. "And he comformed it that he can be killed with heavenly fire and where is Simon and Issabelle?"

"Simon walked out and Izzy followed him." Magnus explained to his little red headed biscut.

Sebastian

His head came creeping back slowly it took about in hour for his head to get back to his body.

"Fuck" He said as he got up from the floor.

Jace and Clary

"I am going to call Simon." Clary said as she left to get her phone out of their room. Jace followed her to make sure she is safe.


	11. Clothes

**This chapther it going to be only Jace and Clary POV**

Clary and Jace

Clary picked up her pho e off the nightstand and dialed Simon's number as it rang she sat on the bed.

"Clary!" Simon awnsered.

"Simon. Im back." She said as Simon cut her off.

"I will be right there." Simon said then hung up. Joclelyn then walked into the room.

"So... your pregnant." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah" Clary confrimed as Joclyen sat on the bed next too her and Jace.

"Jace. Could you give us a minute." She asked her daughter's fiance.

"Sure. I will be waiting outside the door." Jace said as he closed the door behind him.

"Simon told me what happened with Sebastian before they got there." Joclyen started.

"Mom. Im not ready to talk about it yet but i am going to tell you that when Jace was possessed by Sebastian and Sebastian had Jace leave to prepare the spell he almost raped me then too." Clary said as Simon brusted into the room with Izzy and before Clary could get up he practically actacked her with a hug at least Izzy let her get up off the bed.

"Jace already told me how you guys got out of there. Smart goin with the piano wire." Izzy complimented her. Clary got up and wandared over to her closet.

"Hold on im wondering something." Clary muttered to herself. Jace knew what she was doing and joined her. Clary opened her closet to find it empty. "Just what we thought. Sebastian raided my closet."

"Whats going on?" Simon asked.

"Sebastian had all of Clary's clothes at the stupid apartment thing." Jace explained.

"Why though?" Clary's mother asked.

"I dont know i am guessing he wanted to make me feel at home. i dont know why." Clary responded to her question. Clary's eyes then feel to the hole in the wall that she just now noticed but she wasn't surprised at all bevuase it seems like a very Jace thing to do.

"Could you give us a minute guys." Jace asked his friends and his future mother-in-law.

"We will be outside if you need us." Simon said hugging Clary then everybody leaving the room. Simon last one to leave closing the door behind him.

"Jace what are we going to do." Clary said to him.

"Well first by the end of the day I want to be Married to you. I dont care if it is formal or not i just want to be yours forever." Jace said holding her in his arms feeling her tetears on his shirt.

"When Sebastian found out i was pregnat he was really happy becuase he wanted to turn the child into what he was. Then i threathened him that if touched the child i would kill him." Clary said to him while her face was in his shirt.

"Did he do anything to her or you?" He asked her.

"Besides the obvious no." Clary said her face turning red from the tears.


	12. Simon

Jace and Clary

"I am still going to kill him." Jace said pissed still holding Clary like he was protecting her becuase he was.

"We are getting married tonight i don't care if Sebastian tries crashing it. Let's put the runes on each other and get it over with." Clary said into Jace's chest.

"We are going to have to call a Silent Brother becuase one has to be present for us to get married." Jace said holding her.

"Then we will call a silent brother." Clary said looking up at Jace. "If it wasnt for Sebastian we would be married right now."

"I know and i would have known properly by you that you are pregnaut." He said looking down into her green eyes. Then all of a sudden Clary took off for the bathroom connected to their room. Jace rushed after her. Clary leaning over the toilet.

"Stupid morning sickness." Clary said as she caught her breath. "What time is it even?" She asked him. Jace looked at the clock by the bed.

"10 in the morning." Jace said sitting by her pulling her hair back to make sure she doesnt get vomit on it. "You need to rest."

"I know not till after we get married." Clary said still leaning over the toilet.

"How about you rest and i call the Silent brothers so we can finally get married." Jace said.

"Fine." Clary agreed as Jace picked her up and set her on the bed and took off her shoes.

"I will be right back." Jace said walking toward the door. "Love you." He said as he walked out of the door.

"Is everything okay?" Simon asked as Jace walked out the door.

"Yes everything is fine. She ust had some morning sickness and she needs to rest. Watch her make sure Sebastian doesn't come by portal and kidnapp her." Jace said to Simon.

"What are you going to do?" Simon asked.

"Calling the Silent Brothers. Clary and I are going to get married by the end of the day." Jace said still talking to Simon. "Just keep an eye on her and make sure Sebastian doesn't pop up."

"Okay." Simon said walking into Jace and Clary's room and Jace walked down the hall.

 **Sorry this is a shorter chapter.**


	13. Magnus

Simon

Simon sat in a chair to the side of the room where Clary was sleeping. Simon had found a book on a book shelf in Jace and Clary's room and started to read it. It was about the history of the shadowhunters, about the Mortal Cup, and the Soul sword, and the Mirror. Every few minutes he would look up from the book and stare at Clary. Then Simon heard the door open. It was Magnus.

"Hey Magnus." Simon said in a quite voice trying not to wake Clary.

"Hello Simon. Have you seen Jace?" Magnus asked Simon in a quite voice so he too wouldnt wake Clary.

"Finally you called me by me actually name and Jace went to call the Silent Brothers." Simon said still in a very quite voice.

"Why would he be calling the Silent Brothers they already know about Sebastian being back. Maryse took care of contacting the Clave." Magnus asked.

"Becuase Clary and Jace are getting married before the day is over." Simon told Magnus. Then Magnus excitedly squeled with delight.

"I have very little time to plan. Better get o. it right away." Magnus said head toward the door.

"Magnus stop. Jace and Clary are not goi g to do a big wedding this time they just want to get it over with im guessing before someone dies." Simon said in his regular voice. "Why did you need to see Jace anyway?"

"Thats a bummer and no one is going to die. I needed Jace's advice about something." Magnus said honestly. "Well I better go find Jace." Magnus said openi g the door when Jace was standing right behind it.

"Magnus. What are you doing in here?" Jace questioned.

"I needed to talk to you and was asking Simon where you where." Magnus explianed.

"So what did the Silent Brothers say or mind telapthy. What ever they do." Simon says looking at Jace.

"They were saying that we don't actually need a Silent Brother there it is just tradtion. Any member of the Clave can perform the ceromoney. Mayrse is part of the Clave but lucky us Robert is in town." Jace explained. Clary stirred and everybody looked at her. Clary then got up and rushed to the bathroom again becuase of morning sickness. Jace then ran to the bathroom to hold her hair back and help in anyway he could. Magnus then ran toward the bathroom too as well did Simon.

"Stupid fucking morning sickness." Clary mumbled while leaning over the toilet. She then sat up and grabbed a towel to wipe her mouth.

"Are you okay Clary?" Simon asked looking at her.

"Yeah its just morning sickness. That happens when your pregnant Simon." Clary said to him with a small tone of sarcasm in her voice.


	14. Lilith

Sebastian.

"It is time." Sebastian said to his demon mother.

"Yes it is." Lilith said to her demonic son. There were sigals all over the floor obviously it was going to be a summoning spell but with a twist. Lilth then started chanting an incantation around a pentagram on the floor. A stream of fire came from the pentagram then suddenly the fire died revealing his father in his new form.

Clary and Jace.

Jace had told Clary everthing the Silent Brothers said. She was quite happy about it. She couldnt wait to be married to the man she loved, a person she would die for. Simon and Magnus had left the room though Simon was quite resitant about leaving Clary he finally gave in when Magnus basically pushed his out of the room with his magic.

"We should go talk to Maryse." Clary said to her lover.

"Yeah we should." Jace agreed as he loved at his fiance sitting on the bed. Jace had kneeled in front of her so that his head was right in front of her belly. Jace then had his hands on her belly. Not being able to wait for their child. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Jace asked getting off subject.

"I think it will be a girl." Clary said honestly.

"Me too i can just imagine her now with you flaming red hair." Jace said looking up at Clary's emrald green eyes. Clary looked down and looked into his golden hazel eyes. Not able to wait to get married to this man.

"Let's go talk to Maryse." Clary said. "It is about time we get married."

Sebastian

"Father" Sebastian said looking i to the middle of the pentagram.

"Johnathan." Valentine said stepping outside of the pentagram. "Lilith, so good to see you again. How am i alive?"

"Well you see father Lilith raised me from the dead first as a brand new breed of vampire and so we made you one too." Sebastian explained to his strict father.

"You made me ONE OF THEM. MY WHOLE LIFE I HAVE BEEN FIGHTING AGAINST THEM SO YOU JUST DECIDE TO TURN ME INTO ONE OF THEM!" Valentine said screaming at his son.

"Father, we are not a normal breed of vampire for instince Jace tried to cut of my head and so did Clary actually and my head is still her and im still walking but watch out for Clary she made this new rune that makes holy water pulse through your veins hurt like a son of a bitch. The only way we can die is by Heavenly Fire." Sebaztian explained to his pissed off father.


	15. Reception

Sebastian

"Wait your telling me your brother is still alive!" Valentine said shocked. "The last thing i remeber of my human life is Jace dying in my arms."

"Yeah he and Clary are both fine well except Clary." Sebastian said before his father cut him off.

"What whats wrong with your sister." Valentine asked actually worried about Clary.

"She's pregnant with Jace's kid." Sbastian said to his worried and pissed off father.

Jace and Clary.

"Let's try this again shall we." Jace said to his almost wife. They were standing in their normal clothes well Robert Lightwood, the Inquisator was marring them. Izzy and Alec standing behind Jace and Clary. Everyone else was seated. Luke and Jocleyn where crying about their little girl getting married. Not to mention being pregnant.

Sebastian

"What?!" Valentine said surprised about what he just heard.

"Yeah i kinda crash their wedding and killed a beloved werewolf named Maia i think it was." Sebastian said still explaining to his father.

"Do you know what this means?" Valentine asked himself. "We can make more demon children"

"Already said that when i first found out she threatened to kill me." Sebastian explained.

"She cant kill us." Valentine said before he was cut off by his demonic son.

"Yes she can. She has a Morgernstern blade blessed with heavenly fire. Like hell she can't kill us." Sebastian said. "I just need to catch you up on everything since you have been gone." Sebastian then started telling him what happened.

Jace and Clary

The wedding was over. no interference ffrom Sebastian this time thankfully. It was officall Clarissa Morgenstern now goes by Clarissa Herondale.

"I love you Mrs.Herondale." Jace said looking into Clary's emerald green eyes.

"I love you too Mr. Herondale." Clary said pulling Jace closer to kiss him. Their lips touched. Jace's lips are still as soft as when she first kissed him. They were in Magnus's apartment celabrating becuase he threw a last minute reception inviting The pack, obvioulsly the institute, and some of the vampires. Magnus felt he still had to be close to the vampire nest since Magnus was basically a father to Rapheal. Magnus had an empty part in bis heart after he had died back in the demon realm. He obviously invited some warlock friends though too like Tessa. Then Clary decided to actually make it offical and make an offical annoncement the she was pregnant.


	16. Death and Punishment

Sebastian

"You raped your little sister!" Valentine said furious. He hit Sebastian up side the head in anger. "I know your demonic but what the fuck where you thinking."

"I was thinking about keeping the bloodline pure." Sebastian said defending his actions.

Jace and Clary

"Thank you Magnus." Clary said has she thanked their host.

"Your welcome my little biscut." Magnus replied with glee. Jace and Clary opened the door and left for the institute. Clary held Jace's hand and never wanted to let it go. They passed an alley.

"Clarissa." Valentine said walking from the alley. Jace and Clary turned to face her biological father. "Jace."

"How can it be your dead. I saw the angel kill you. They burned you." Clary said with tears in her eyes. "Wait. Lilith." Clary then relised. Then Clary laughed. "This is fucking funny."

"What is." Jace asked and so did Valentine.

"You spent your whole life trying to kill all the downworlders and now you are one. And don't try anything Valentine." She said as she showed him the Morgenstern blade with the heavenly fire.

"So you do have it." Valentine. said looking at the blade. "I am surprised you even chose the Morgenstern blade Clary."

"It was given to me." Clary said.

"And i am sorry about what 'Sebastian' did to you. When i found out i smacked him upside the head. I understand why you would want to kill him." Valentine apoligized for the actions of his son.

"Why are you here Valentine." Jace finally said and Clary pulled out her blade.

"Guys what... Oh fuck." Alec said as he caught up with the now married couple. Alec pulled out his blade.

"Only my blade will work Alec. He is what Sebastian is." Clary said still lookimg at Valentine.

"Awnser my question Valentine." Jace demanded.

"Fine. I came for my daughter and her blade." Valentune finally said awnsering Jace's question.

"Wait... you want me to kill Sebastian don't you?" Clary said to her absent father.

"You guess correctly...but i also want you to kill Lilith." Valentine said to his daughter.

"I am NOT going with you. Tell us where he is and we will deal with him." Clary said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"No." Valentine said. Clary qucikly put the blade to his throat.

"You will tell us or you will die." Clary said holding her blade to his throat ready to kill him with out a second thought.

"Go ahead kill me. I know what os on the other side for me. Not the first time i have been dead." Valentine said with an arragant smile. "I dare you."

"I will take that dare." She said right before stabbing him in the throat.


	17. Waiting to end a rein of terror

Jace and Clary.

Valentine's head fell to the ground. His body lit up in fire and all that was left was his ashes.

"Fuck Clary that was ruthless." Alec said to her in surprise. "you killed your father."

"He deserved it. I still wanted to kill him for making us think me and Jace were brother and sister and that he killed Jace." Clary said honestly.

"Clary you are still pissed about that?" Jace asked her.

"Was." Clary corrected him. "And dont tell me you dont agree Jace."

"I agree honestly i was pretty pissed about it too." Jace agreed looking at his new wife.

"Thats what i thought Jace and i was going to kill him anyway." Clary said telling her husband. "Plus we can still track Sebastian. We just need something of his, Lucky me i stole something of his." Clary holding up a necklace with some sort of charm on it.

"Clary, I fucking love you." Jace said as he hugged his wife.

"Now we can finish this." Alec said happily.

Sebastian

"Clam down sweetie you probably just misplaced it" Lilith said to her demonic child.

"Mother you don't understand!" Sebastian said losing it. "It was from someone i loved but died. She died becuase of me."

Magnus

"Thank you everybody for coming, but it is getting late and i must ask everybody to leave." He annonced to his friends. Everybody shuffled to the door and left. Then Jocleyln came over to Magnus.

"Magnus! Have you seen Jace and Clary?" She asked in a worried tone of voice.

"They left a few minutes ago. Clary was getting tired so they left for the institute." Magnus replied. "Don't tell me they didnt say good bye to you."

"Yeah they forgot i guess. I mean it would be a very Jace thing to do especally if she was tired." She agreed trying to relax herself. "With this whole Sebastian thing now. I have been pretty Jumpy."

"Makes sense. Espically since he is your son and everything. Why would someone even do that to their sister though." Magnus said in pity to Clary.

"He has more demon in him then he has any of my genes. I am not claiming Sebastian, but i am claiming Johnathan. When he was stabbed with the holy fire." She said in complete honesty.

"Does not surprise me." Magnus said. "Espically since the blood he had gottenit from was Lilith's." Magnus and Joclyen then looked over to the opening door. Where Jace, Clary and Alec stood.

"Mom..." Clary said. "Sebastian raised Valentine and turned him into the thing he is."

"WHAT?!?" Jocelyn said in uder shock.


	18. love of his life

Jace and Clary

"But I killed him with Heosphoros. The only blade that could kill him." Clary explained trying to calm down her mother. "But now we have a another target on my list Lilith."

"So you killed your own father." Magnus said surprisingly.

"Of course i did. I have no emotional attachment to him amd i would do it again in a heartbeat besides Valentine isnt my father. He may be my biological father but he was never my actual father. Luke is." Clary explained.

"You make a good point biscut." Magnus said with pity in his cat eyes. Magnus fiddled with the rings on his fingers as he spoke.

"Now the reason we came back is Magnus we need you to track Sebastian." Clary said in the utmost serious of voices.

Sebastian

Sebastian didn't relise a tear was coming fro mhis face.

"Sweetheart who is this girl, You talk about?" Lilith asked her son.

"Carmen. Her name was Carmen Herondale." Sebastian replied.

"I've never heard of a Carmen Herondale." Lilith said confused.

"She was the secret Herondale that Atamis had with Stephen. Stephen didnt know she was pregnant when they got divorcied and kept it that way. Atamis put her up for a mundane adoption in Paris. She hired a warlock to keep her memories stashed away like Clary. But then while i was going through Paris for the very first time with and invisability rune she saw me. Like how Clary saw Jace but it ended up that the warlock had died becuase of my father. Then we fell in love the human part of me fell for her but then after our 5th date when i was going to propose to her. We got ambushed by demons of all sorts." Sebastian explained to his mother.

"She distracted you from your mission. She deserved to die." Lilith said in the coldest voice.

"No she didn't. She knew everything and she didn't run away. She saw the good in me Lilith." Sebastian said pissed. "She is half the reason i am now Sebastian instead of Johnathan. I am looking for the neckla e she gave me as she was dying. I've worn it ever since. She was my secret." Then Sebastian relised what happened. "Fuck!" He yelled pissed as fuck. So many emotions to cloud his judgement. "I need to fucking find fucking Clary and fucking Jace, they have it."


	19. Secret Sister

Clary and Jace

Clary gave the necklace to Magnus. Magnus look at the necklace and found the intials C.H. in it. Then he remembered.

"Magnus. What is it?" Jace asked Magnus.

"Um... I don't know how to say this to you Jace. I didn't think about it till now." Magnus said directly to Jace. Walking towards him.

"What?" Jace said worried it was something horrid.

"You did have a sister. Well a half sister." Magnus said. Jace expresion was shock.

"What?" Jace said.

"And tecnically Luke. You have a niece." He said to Luke as he stood by Jocleyln. "See when Stephen and Atamis split. Stephen left her pregnant and she left the child up for a mundane adoption in Paris and had a warlock friend of mine erase her sight. Like what i did for Clary all those years. Then a few years later when she was about Clary's age that warlock was brutally murdered by Valentine. Her name was Carmen Herondale. Then she was out with her boyfriend and a bunch of demons attacked them. As far as i know they were both killed." Magnus explained.

"What does the necklace have to do with the story?" Clary asked.

"It was her's. I had only met her once when was little. I was visting my warlock friend when he had to do the memory spell." The handsome and glitery warlock explained.

"I had a sister who's Child hood was almost excatly like my wife's." Jace said trying to comperhend what he just herd.

"So my sister had a daughter and didn't tell me about it." Luke said also trying to comperhend it.

"I just don't understand why Sebastian would have her necklace." Magnus said.

"Well he was wearing it aroaround his neck and when i cut off his head i took it so we could track him." Clary explianed.

"He probably is the one that sent the demons after her." Jace assumed. "Can we still track him though."

"Yes we can." Magnus said with a smirk. Magnus then took the necklace and held it in his hands and closed his eyes focusing on where sebastian could be. Then suddenly he opened his eyes. "He is in Brooklyn."

"Let's go kill this son of a bitch." Clary said with ambition to kill her rapist. Clary then drew a portal with her stele to go to the institute to get prepared for a fight.


	20. Carmen

Lilith

 _i need to bring that girl back._ Lilith thought to her self as she was getting ready for that spell. _i need to make amends with my son._

Clary and Jace

"Clary can i talk to you in private?" Jace asked his newly wedded wife.

"Of course." Clary said to him with worry. They headed to the Libary since that was the closest empty room.

"Clary... I don't think you should go on this mission." Jace said with a lot of worry in his eyes.

"Why? After what he did to me no way am i going to sit this one out." Clary said starting to get pissed.

"Becuase your pregnant and i don't want any thing to happen to our child." Jace said in an honest voice.

"Im sorry Jace. I don't want anything to happen to her either, but i just can't sit on the side lines for this one." Clary said not as pissed.

"I figured you would fight me on this one. Just like you fight me on all the others and after all of this is over we are going to have a proper honey moon."Jace said to her sweetly. Clary smiled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to pull him down to kiss him. Their lips met reminding Clary of their first kiss. Jace was taken off guard when she grabbed his collar. Jace's hands were at his wife's hips. Clary's arms wrapped aroumd his neck as her hand went through his hair.

Lilith

"Hello Carmen Herondale. You have risen from the dead. You have become the strongest breed of vampire ever. You can only be killed by heavenly fire." Lilith said to her newly risen creation.

Jace and Clary

There was knocking on the door. They stopped kissing and held each others hands.

"It is okay you can come in." Jace said to whom ever was knocking. It was Isabelle.

"Just wanted to make sure nothing dirty was happening." Izzy said giving Clary a wink. Jace bursted out laughing then soon after so did Clary. "And we are all ready when you guys are." They all ealked out of the huge libary. His time Magnus drew the portal. Everybody was in their humtimg gear including Jace and Clary. Clary's eyes looked over the crowd who was willing to risk their lives for her. There was so mhch black then there's Magnus. In his black sparkaly blazer with a white t shirt under it with a sparkaly pants. (Authors note: figured i would share this tiny mess up with you. At first i put parts instead of pants. So at first it was sparkaly parts instead of what is now. Thx!)


	21. Let's Kill tis bitch

Jace and Clary

"Let's go killkill this Son of a Bitch." Clary said ready for this to be over.

Sebastian

"Mother! Where are you?" Sebastian yelled through the apartment. He then heard a mumble from the other room. Then his demonic mother came in to the livimg room.

"What is it?" She asked.

"They are getting ready to attack. We need to move." Sebastian said.

"Before we do that I have a surprise for you darling." Lilith said with a happy grin.

"What?" Sebastian said worried.

"Come out darling." His mother said to the other room. Then he saw her. The love of his life. He then ran to her and just held her.

"Carmen." He said just holding her.

"Seb." She said holding him back. Then she pulled back and kissed him.

Jace and Clary

Everybody, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Mayrse, Robert, Jocleyn and Luke. Everybody prepared to die. Not knowing what Sebastian had prepared.

Sebastian

He let go of the love of his life.

"Mother, thank you. But right now we need a shit ton of demons." Sebastian said to his mother.

Jace and Clary

Magnus drew the portal. Everybody went throught it. Clary gripped Jace's hand and her blade.

They were right out side of the apartment were Sebastian was.

"Lets go." Jace said to everyone. "We go up one floor at a time making sure there are no demons. We have to make sure Clary gets up there so she can kill him." They all start to head into the abandon apartment building. Everybody silent as the walked through floor by floor finding a few demons here and there. Other then those few demon everything seemed to be fine. They got to the last door on the 3rd floorfloor when a ton of demons came filing out. "Clary! Go kill Sebastian." Jace yelled.

"Jace! Go with her." Luke yelled. Clary and Jace ran to the next floor. Jace slagutering demoms who got in there way.

"I knew that was way to fuckimg easy." Clary said runimg up the stairs to the forth floor. Then we they hit the fourth floor the demons just stopped chasing them. "I thi k the demons stopped chasing us."

"Yeah they did." Jace said relived. They then slowed down their pace. "Well let's go kill this bitch."


	22. Death

Sebastian

"Carmen... I never wanted this for you. I never wanted you to become like me." Sebastian told her.

"Seb, I know, but it is what it is." Carmen told him.

"You need to know somthing Car. You have a brother. Him and his wife a coming up to kill me." Sebastian told her.

"What did you Seb?" She asked with worry in jer voice for once she was afraid of him.

"Well your brother's wife is my sister and i killed people they loved and I raped my own sister." He said now having guilt in his gut, knowing that Carmen had always brought out the good in him.

"What?" Carmen said in complete terror and anger. "Why the fuck would you do the Sebastian!?" She yelled just as Jace and Clary came through the door.

"Hello sister. Jace this is your sister Carmen." Sebastian said with his cold eyes not feeling anymore guilt.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you this you not my brother Sebastian. No brother goes out and rapes his own sister." Clary shouted at him.

"Seb. What happened to you. I used to love you. You used to actually be a nice person, but then you had to get tied up with you father." Carmen said disapointted.

"Wait... He didn't kill you, you were his girlfriend." Jace trying to figure it all out in his head.

"You guess correctly." She siad looking at her brother.

"Carmen you know i was going to propose to you that night when it happened." Sebastian told her.

"You were?" She said in shock.

"But my father had to go and order those demons to kill you so u wouldn't distract me from my mission." Sebastian explianed.

"Enough with the dialog. Valentine is dead and soo your going to be too." Clary said wanting to stab him just like she did Valentine.

"Im guessing Jace killed him with the Mogernstern blade." Sebastian tought out loud.

"You would be wrong I killed him myself." Clary said with a smirk on her face.

"Technically you broke the Accords." Sebastian said.

"There is nothing in the Accords about you new kind." Jace said defending Clary. Clary then slowly walked towards Sebastian, Jace on her heels. Carmen then was ready to walk out of the apartment not caring what would happen. Clary then placed the blade in the middle of his back.

"Does this bring back any memories Sebastian." Clary said to him with a smirk. Clary said as she slowly stabbed him taking her time to enjoy it. Then he went up in flames just like Valentine did then all that was left of him was a pile of ash.


	23. Authors Note

**Authors Note** **Chapter 22 Death is not the last Chapter of this story. Ive kinda grown attatched to this story and i will probably cry when it ends.**


	24. Worse

Jace and Clary

Clary dropped to her knees in relief. "It's over." She said. Jace looked up at Carmen., she was escaping out of the window.

"It's not over quite yet." Jace said watching Carmen escape. "Carmen." Carmen looked at him. "you know we can track you right we have your necklace." She then put her hand at her neck looking for it. "Sebastian took it when you died."

"I am worse than Sebastian in so many ways. Did Magnus tell you what i was when i didn't relise i had the sight." Carmen said with a grin.

"No he didn't." Jace said looking at his step sister.

"I was a murderer. The mundane doctors thought I was a pyhscopath. I mean they were right." She said grining.

"Valentine expiramented on you to didn't he." Clary asked. "It makes sense two with more angel blood and two with demon."

"The reason Seb fell for me because I am a murderer." She said. "I am leaving and don't follow. I am the biggest threat you have to worry about. Bigger than Lilith." The words shocked both of them.

Alec (First Alec POV)

They fought the demons off till there were no more to be fought off. Lilth had been sumoning them from the room they had checked. Then all of a sudden she had stopped summoning the demons and stood there in greif. We were not surprised if Clary had killed Sebastian. Alec drew back his arrow and fiemred it inbetween Lilith's eyes. She was dead. Then Jace and Clary rushed to us.

"Sebastian is dead." We cut Clary off with our happy cheering. "But we have a bigger issue."

"My step sister. Carmen Herondale. She wawas his other demon expirament." Jace said.

"She is a shit ton worse then Sebastian and Lilith. We she didn't relise she had the sight she murdered innocent mundanes." Clary said.

"Well where is she?" Alec asked.

"She jumped out of a wi dow before we could do anything." Jace explained. "we need to get out of here now." Clary took her stele and drew a portal. They all went back to the institute.

"I am going to call the Clave about this." Mayrse said walking off to the libary.

"I guess this isn't over yet." Clary said loolooking up at Jace.

"Nope not yet but the mission to kill Sebastian is." Jace said looking down at her beautiful green eyes.


	25. Sex

Jace and Clary

"Clary, let's go 'talk'" Jace said pulling her into their room. She shut the door and Jace pulled her into his arms. "Are ypu sure you want to do this. espically after what Sebastian did to you."

"Yes i am sure. I practually shake when someone touches me. Except you. I am not afaird for you to touch me." Clary said looking into his golden eyes.

"As long as your sure." He said looking down into her emerald green eyes. He laid her down on the bed. Kissing and pulling off each others clothes.

Izzy

"Magnus, did you know Jace's sister was a phsyco." Izzy asked her brother's boyfriend.

"No I didn't." Magnus said. "I only met her once." Maryse then entered the room right outside of the libary as did Robert.

"Whatever i need to go call Simon tell him what happened. He is going to be pissed when he hears we didn't go on a mission without him." Izzy said everybody had forgotten about Simon. (Including the author) Izzy then walked to her room and dialed Simon's number.

"Hey Iz." Simon said to his girlfriend.

"Hey. I am going to tell you somethimg and you have to promise not to get mad." Izzy told Simon.

"Okay?" He said confused.

"We went on a hunt to kill Sebastian and he is dead now. Clary killed him." Izzy said quickly.

"What! Oh my God are you okay, Is Clary okay? Nevermind im coming to the institute." Simon said as he hung up the phone. _Oh great._ Izzy said to herself.

Jace and Clary.

They were laying on the bed naked, under the covers. "I love you Clary Herondale." Jace said out of breath.

"I love you too Jace Herondale." Clary said looking into his golden eyes. Then someone knocked on there door. Then Izzy came in to the room.

"Izzy!" Jace said.

"What?" Izzy curious about what she did.

"You walked in before we could say anything, AGAIN!" Jace explained to his adoptive sister.

"Oh you mean the fact I caught you guys having sex." Izzy said.

"Whatever. Izzy why did you come in here?" Clary asked.

"Simon is on his way over i told him about our mission." Izzy told them.

"FUCK! I knew we were forgeting something." Clary said o herself.

"You two better get dressed before Simon brusts in here to make sure Clary is okay." Izzy said walking out the door.

"I wish we could stay in here forever. Just like this." Clary said looking at Jace.


	26. Bane

Jace and Clary

"I know trust me i wish it too." Jace said looking at his wife. Clary then began to get up and putting on her clothes as did Jace. Clary took her brush and brushed her hair out. Jace ran his hands through his hair fixing it then Simon brust into the room.

"Clary are you okay." Simon said worried.

"Yes Im fine. Sebastian is dead we just have a bigger problem know. Jace's sister." Clary explained to her best friend.

"Jace has a sister." He said in surprise.

"And i killed Valentine." Clary said adding to it.

"What?" Simon said in surprise.

"Valentine was back now he's dead." Clary explained. Alec then walked into rhe room.

"And I killed Lilith." Alec said. "But that won't last forever."

"And my sister Carmen is more dangerous than lilith and Senastian combined. Also know as Valentines 2nd demon expirament. She is practcally the devil." Jace explained.

"And she pretty much has the same background that i do. And when Carmen was in her mundane life she was a sieral killer. Before Jace and i came in here i was pulling murders in Paris aboit the time she was alive. Let's just say they are all cold cases." Clary explained. "The mumdane name for her was The cut throat killer. She would cut their throats and push them off buildings making the fall kill them before the blood loss would."

"I am happy she is my half sister and not my full sister becuase i am not clamjng her as my sister." Jace said to himself. "And Sebastian and her were dating."

"Its a prefect match two pshycopaths together." Simon said. "It is like he was trying to make couples." Alec laughed at that.

"Hey Alec where is Magnus?" Jace asked.

"Back to his place why?" Alec asked.

"I have an idea." Jace stated.

Carmen

"It is time warlock." Carmen said to Magnus. "To tell me how to nrimg back Lilth or i will kill you little boyfriend and even you son Max."

"Fine I will tell you just don't hurt them." Magnus said as Carmen held a knife to his throat. (Max has been with one of Magnus's warlock friends the entire story).

Alec

"I was going to head over there anyway. I have to get a few things." Alec said.

"Clary and I will go with you. After everthing that had happened I still don't want you to be alone." Jace said.

"Okay i have to grab something before we go and on our way there we should stop at Taki's and grab some food. I am hungry espiaclly since i am eating for two." Clary said as she walked to the side of the bed to get her blade and a few papers.

"Why are you bringing your blade Clary?" Alec asked.

"Better to be prepared if we see Carmen." Clary explained.

"Well I am. going to go fimd Izzy." Simon said as he left.


	27. Max

Jace and Clary

Alec, Jace and Clary walked out of the instiute and hailed a taxi. Then Alec's phone rang. He picked it up it was Magnus.

"Hey Mags." Alec said. Then Alec's eyes got bigger.

"We are on our way now. Don't worry." Alec said into the phone then they hung up.

"What wrong Alec" Jace said to his parabati.

"Carmen attacked Mags to figure out how to raise Lilith back and threatened my life and Max's life." Alec explained. When they got there Clary paid the driver and everybody piled out of the vechilce. Alec ran for Magnus's apartment Clary and Jace on his heels. "MAGS!" Alec exclaimed as he entered the apartment.

"Alec." Magnus said as he ran toward Alec runing in to an embrace.

"Are you okay?" Alec said worried.

"Yes. Nothing that cant be healed with a little magic." Magnus said into Alec's chest. Alec then kissed Magnus on the lips happy he is okay.

Alec then parted from him and said "When need to hide Max. We need to protect him."

"Right now he is with Tessa." Magnus said in response.

"How did she even get in?" Alec asked.

"More like how did she find me? I used a portal to get here from the institute." Magnus said.

"Magnus i am not letting you out of my sight till we kill the bitch." Alec said to his boyfriend holdimg him protectivly.

"I know. Alexander." Magnus said holding on to his boyfriend.

"If she can get to you Mags she can het to Tessa. We need to get Max now." Alec said to the warlock that was still hugging him.

"I will draw the portal so you guys can get Max and we will stay here." Clary said to her brother-in-law as she went to the nearest wall and created a portal.

"Thanks Clary." Alec said as Magnus and Alec stopped hugging and walked through the portal hand in hand.

Alec and Magnus

They stepped out of the portal and into Tessa's apartment. It was a mess. Broken glass, ripped wallpaper and furniture. Then in the middle of the floor was Tessa dead.

"Oh no. no. no." Magnus said running toward Tessa's body.

"Max?!" Alec started yelling. "Mags you did give her the spell right."

"She must jave figured out it was the wrong one. She would need a warlock to cast it anyway." Magnus said looking around. Their was then a jump noise coming from the bathroom. Alec ran to the spot where the noise was at. To fi d it was covered in wardings. Magnus then went to Alec in a fast Jog no caring aboit his makeup. "Good job. Tessa." Magnus said as he looked at the wardings. Alec tried to break the door down. "Sweetie don't do that the only thing you will get from that is a dislocated shoulder." Magnus said as he put his hands up anand used his magic to delete the wards.

"Max!" Alec and Magnus said at the same time. Max then came running toward them.

"Dads!" Max said as he went to be showered in Alec and Magnus's love.

"Thank the angels your okay Max." Alec said to his only son.

"We were worried sick." Magnus said.


	28. Protective

Alec and Magnus

"Max, who was the person that killed Tessa?" Magnus asked his son.

"I heard through the door and Tess said Carmen." Max explained. "But before she came Tess locked me in the bathroom, which is good cause i really had to go pody." (Max isn't very old in this story)

"We need to get out here just in case she comes back." Magnus said as he got up and drew a portal. "Think of home Max." Then they all stepped through the portal and came out at Magnus's apartment.

"Alec what happened?" Jace asked his best friend.

"Tessa is dead." Magnus spoke.

"Aunt Clary!" Max said as he ran to the red headed woman.

"Hi Max." Clary said hugging her nephew in law. "What happened to Tessa?"

"Her throat was slit and the apartment was a mess and Max says it was Carmen. Probably looking for Max lickily before she died Tessa locked Max in the bathroom." Magnus explaimed with greif in his cat eyes. Alec then held his greif stricken boyfriend. Alec had shared Magnus's greif yet he didn't know her as well as he did.

"Tessa is dead becuase i didn't give Carmen the right spell." Magnus said with a tear down his check.

"This is not your fault. You were thinking about this what would happen if you gave her the right spell." Alec reassured him.

"If she goes after Max or even you Alec or anyone else Magnus cares about we have to be ready." Clary said pissed off at Carmen.

"Well Ragnor is dead, Rapheal is dead, Camille is dead, well i dont really care about her now but still, and Now Tessa soso we would have to protect Jocleyln, Alec, Max, Clary, Isabelle, and maybe Luke." Magnus said thinking out loud.

"What about me?" Jace said playfully offended.

"I more tolerate you." Magnus said lookimg at Jace.

"Mags pack your bags right now i have a feeling the Institute is the safest place right now same for you Max. Clary can you go with Max and make sure nothing happens same with you Jace." Alec said being very protective. "We need to call everyome to the imstiute."

"Yeah I can go with Max to pack his bags." Clary said as she followed Max to his room.

"I am goi g to call the Robert." Jace said as he pulled out his phone.


	29. Don't be an ass

Alec and Magnus

Alec and Magnus walked to their room.

"Mags I am sorry that i am making you guys go to the institute. I just can't lose either of you. It would literaly kill me if i lost either of you. I love you Magnus." Alec apologized.

"No need to apologize Alexander. You just want to protect us. I love you too." Magnus said as he packed their bags with a snap of his finger.

Clary and Max

"Clary. Do you want to know what Tess tuaught me?" Max asked Clary.

"Sure." Clary responded.

"She taught me how to heal demon venom." Max said pullimg choltes out of his dresser and putting it in a bag.

"Cool. So Max.."

"Yeah Aunt Clary?" Max said inconfusion.

"You are going to be getting a cousin." Clary said to him. Max then looked at Clary with excitement.

"Really?" Max said with a smile on his blue face.

"Are you ready to go?" Clary asked her nephew.

"Yep!." Max said.

Jace

Soon after everyone left to pack Jace pulled out his phone and called Robert. The phone rang and rang till he picked up

"Hello" Robert said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey its Jace. I just wanted to inform you that Magnus was attacked by Carmen for a spell to bring back lilith. He gave her the wrong one and is now going aroumd killing everybody Magnus loves which includes Max and Alec and please make sure everyone is at the institute. When we get back we are going to have to go on lock down and make sure Clary's mom and Luke is their too and when everybody gets there we need to go on lockdown."

"Is everyone okay?" Robert asked.

"Tessa is dead, Carmen slashed her throat." Jace said.

"Can i talk to Magnus?" Robert asked.

"Yeah just give me a sec." Jace had replied. He walked to Magnus's and Alec's bedroom door and Alec opened it. "It is Robert he want to talk to Magnus." ( **AN:** I was going to have Jace walk in on Alec giving Magnus a blowjob)

"Okay" Alec said as he took the phone and handed it Magnus. He put it to his ear.

"I don't need you pity Robert. I know your trying to be nice bjt don't it doesn't fit yoir personality." Magnus said then hung up rhe phone.

"Magnus! That is my father. What i say to you aboit him beimg a complete ass stays here!" Alec said in shock.

"Im sorry darling. It is true he is an ass though." Magnus said.

"And he is the Inqusiator he could have you put in a jail cell Mags." Alec said worried about what Robert would do.

"Would you like to me to call him back and apologize?" Magnus said.

"Yes please!" Alec basically begged.


	30. Portal

Magnus

Magnus dialed Robert's number and waited for him to awnser. He finally picked up after a minute.

"Hello Robert I just wanted to apologize for what i said. I dodm't mean to be an ass." Magnus said thinking that he wouldn't do this for anyo e but Alec.

"Your forgiven. Just watch it warlock, I only try to be nice to you becuase my son

loves you." Robert replied then he hang up the phone. Magnus then lowered then phone from jis ear.

"So what did he say?" Alec asked his warlock lover.

"He said i am forgivem and he is only trying to be nice to me becuase of you." Magnus said in his own words.

"Okay good." Alec said as all the stress about tht subject lifted from his sholders.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked Magnus and Alec.

"Yeah we are ready." Alec said in response as they walked out to the living room were Max and Clary were waiting. "Max you ready to go."

"Yeah im ready." Max said as he looked at his dad. Then figuring Magnus could save his magic Clary drew a portal.

"Max think of the institute." Alec said to his son.

"Okay Daddy." Max said in his cute and innocent voice. All of them then went through the portal and ended up in the institute in the Libary.

"Max you okay?" Magnus then asked his son.

"Yeah papa im fine." Max said.

"I am going to take Max to a spare room so he can drop off his things we will be back." Alec told Magnus as he picked up Max and put him on his hip. "And Mags you can drop off your stuff in my old room."

"Will do." Magnus said as he kissed Alec's cheek and Max's forehead and Alec left for the guest rooms.

"I am going to check in with Robert and Mayrse." Jace said looking at his wife.

"Okay and I am goimg to make sure mom and Luke are here yet." Clary said then kissimg Jace on the lips.


	31. Magnus and Max

**Before i start this new chapter. I would like to annonce that this is my first time making it to 30 chapters.** **Therefore i will be giving you an extra long chapter.**

Clary

Clary pulled out her phone and texted luke.

 _Are you and mom at the insitutte yet?_

Clary then hit send and waited a minute for him to reply when her phone went off.

 _Yes we are. In Libary with Mayrse and Robert._

Clary then smiled in relif and headed toward the libary were Jace is. She then got to tje Libary doors and opened one of them letting herself in. Everybodies eyes were on her when she opened the door.

"So why excatly are we here Clary?" Luke asked.

"Oh Jace didn't tell you. Well Carmen is going after people Magnus even remotly cares about becuase she wants to raise Lilith from the grave and Magnus gave her the wrong spell." Clary explained.

"Therefore we need to go on lockdown for a while till we are able to track her and put a blade through her heart, If she has one." Jace then continued.

"I thought Magnus didn't care for you?" Luke asked.

"He doesn't care for me he just tolerates me." Jace said.

"Okay." Clary said pulling out a few papers from her inside pocket of her jacket. "So before we had left i did some research on Carmen. To find out stuff we didn't already know. So when I killed Sebastian she said she was a bigger threat to us then Lilith and Sebastian. Well she was right. Before she found oit she was even a shadowhunter she had killed 100 mundanes." Looks of surprise and terror speard across faces. "All in the same way throat slit and pushed off of a building. The news articles only featured about 80 of the deaths the other 20 i had found looking through their case files and these she committed aboit the time she was 10. Doesn't help matters her adoptive father is gang leader in Paris." Clary explained.

"Holy shit." Jace said in terrored surprise. "She was not kidding about being a bigger threat."

"We need to find he soon untill then we go on lockdown." Robert said terrified for his children's life. Alec then came through the door with Max, Magnus,Izzy and Simon.

"Why does everybody look like they just been scared to death." Alec asked.

"Not telling with Max around. He doesn't need to hear this." Clary said to Alec.

"We are goimg on lockdown for a while for reasons of Carmen." Robert annonced. "Now since we r going to be umder the same roof for who knows how long let's set some ground rules."

"Izzy is not allowed to cook." Jace and Alec said at the same time. Izzy then stared at both of them with a deadly look. Robert laughed then continued what he was saying.

"Obviouly no one in or out of the institute. The only way we can leave is seeimg me first. Supply runs will be made as a group. The lockdown will be permently removed when we find Carmen." Robert said.

"Okay you guys explain what it Carmen's deal is. I am goi g to take Max to his room." Magnus said said taking Max from Alec.

Magnus and Max.

They walked out of the libary and Magnus looked at Max and thought of Alec. _If i hadn't met Alec that night at my party what would my life be like now._ _What would happen if i lost them._ The tought of losing Max and Alec brought a tear to his eye.

"Papa." Max said.

"Yes, love." Magnus said in reply.

"Are you okay?" Max asked worried about him.

"Yes i am." He said lying through his teeth just to make sure Max doesn't worry himself.

"Okay. I wish people would tell me what was going on." Max said.

"Well a very very bad lady is after everybody papa cares about even a little bit thats why we are here to keep everybody i love safe." Magnus said as he hugged Max. "I love you Max."

"I love you too Papa." Max said sweetly.


	32. Pregnency past times

**This is an intense chapter. Enjoy!**

Alec

"What?!" Alec exclaimed surprisingly.

"I said..." Alec then cut Clary off.

"I know what you said but I think she got a double dose of demon blood. Not including her surrondings though. Her father was Literaly the crime boss of Paris." Alec said shocked.

"So Jace's sister was literally as assassian." Simon said. "That is some Assassian's Creed shit there."

"What?" Jace and Alec said at the same time.

"Its a video game don't mimd him." Clary said.

"After this is all over I am definitly showing you that game." Simon said with a big ass girin on his face.

"Enough about Assassian's Creed." Clary said to Simon.

"Wow, your really grumpy when your pregnant." Simon mummbled to himself.

"Well if anyone needs me I am going to track the bitch who is tryimgg to hurt our friends anand family." Clary said walkimg out of the libary the right when she opened the door she started to run.

"Fuck. Stupid ass morning sickness." Jace said running after her Luke, Jocleyn, Simon, Izzy and Alec on his heals. Clary had ran to the closest bathroom near the libary, which was the one next to the kitchen. When Clary entered the bathroom ahe had closed the door. "Clary babe, I am coming in." Jace said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Clary was then passed out on the floor. "FUCK! CLARY. GUYS GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE INFIRMIRY." Jace said as Alec opened the door and Jace holding Clary bridle style and running to the infirmiry. "Come on Clary stay with me. Alec go get Magnus." Jace ordered. Everybody followed him to the infirmiry. Jace put Clary on a bed in the infirmiry. He was sitting next to her holding her hand Jocelyn and Luke and Simon were standing on the other side of her. Izzy was standing next to Jace. Magnus raced into the Infirmiry.

"What happened?" Magnus asked paniked.

"She ran to the bathroom to throw up but when i got into the bathroom to check on her she was passed out." Jace explianed.

"I might have an idea what is going on, but i am going to have to run a few tests to make sure. If everybody could leave so i can do these spells." Magnus said.

"I am not leaving her sade." Jace said.

"Fine, then everybody else must leave." Magnus said.


	33. Memories

Magnus

Magnus did a few spells to test what was going on with Clary.

"I knew it" Magnus then uttered.

"What did you know." Jace asked worried.

"The reason Clary passed out is because both you and Clary are more Angel blood then mundane blood so therefore the child is draining more energy out of her becuase the kid is practcally a full blown angel." Magnus explained. Clary then stirred as Jace looked at her.

"Jace...What am i doimg in the infirimry. Sid we get attacked by demons or something?" Clary asked.

"No we didn't get attacked by demons. It was the child draining energy from you becuase our child is practcally a full blown angel." Jace said quoting Magnus.

"What how do you know about the kid Jace? Last thing I remember is holding a pregency test and it saying postive." Clary said.

"Fuck." Magnus and Jace said at the same time.

"Magnus you go tell the others what is going on and get the spell you ised on Simon." Jace told Magnus.

"okay." Magnus said as he basically ran oit of the room.

Magnus.

"Magnus!" He turned around to find everybody was followimg him. "Magnus, What's going on with Clary?" Simon asked.

"The reason she passed out was becuase she basically has a full blown angel in her and it is draining her energy. But Clary just woke up and she is missing a few of her memories. She remembers everybody body ecxept Carmen becuase her memories are on were she took a pregnecy test. So if you don't mind i have to get my spell book." Magnus explained then running toward Alec's room to get his stuff. He got his spell book and looked in it to find the spell as he swiftly walked to the infrimiry.

Jace and Clary

"Jace did we get married?" Clary said noticing the marrige rune on her and the one on Jace.

"Yeah we did." Jace said holding her hand. Magnus came into the room. "Why didn't you just use your magic to get the book?" Jace asked.

"I am going to need all my strenght for this, becuase of the fact i once took her memories away, now i have to pit them back." Magnus explained as he set the book down . "Jace you migjt want to leave with this spell I will be pulling energy from my surrondings."

"I don't care im staying with her." Jace said not letting go of her hand.

"Fine." Magnus sighed.

Simon.

"So Clary is going to have an angel." Simon mummbled to himslef pacing back and forth.

"Si." Izzy said. "She is going to be fine. Magnus is going tto pit a spell on her to give her her memories back."


	34. bed rest

Magnus

"Biscut how are you feeling." Magnus asked.

"Fine." Clary said. Lookimg at Jace.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Jace asked his wife.

"I ran to the bathroom to throw up then i woke up here." Clary said. Simon brust througjt the door.

"Oh thank god your okay. I have been on the otherside of that door the whole time." Simon said.

"Clary, you need to rest. Doctor's orders." Magnus said.

"I can't i have to kill her."Clary said as she started removing the covers from her. Magnus then used his magic to keep jer from getting up. "What the fuck Magnus?"

"You need to rest. That was not a request. If my theory is right your child is going to keep making you pass out.Jace or Alec can kill Carmen." Magnus said. "Therefore you will be on bedrest till you have your child and tje fact she is practually a full blown angel she will deveop in. the womb fasterfaster, and where are now in your pregency you should have at least 3 months left." Clary's baby was develpimg so quickly she already had a small baby bump.

"So i have three months till i am not able to fight like at all." Clary said.

"And i am warnimg you Clary don't to anything major becuase the child will continue to take energy and you will pass out more and if i am correct it could take more of your memories away to were you think you are living in that present time and each time will probably be further back." Magnus saying. "And if it goes to far back i won't be able to retrive present Clary. So i suggest you do what i say otherwise you will have no clue who any of us are except Simon, Jocelyn, and Luke and you wont even relise your pregnant."

"Fine, I can't afford to loose anybody." Clary said. "Now can u stop restraining with your magic."

"Oh yes of course." Magnus said. Jace then picked Clary up bridal style.

"I am going to take her to our room, she will probably most comfortalbe there." Jace said taking Clary to their room.

"I will be up to check on her in a few moments." Magnus said. Simon followed Jace. Alec then came into the infrimiry.

"Is Clary going to be okay?" Alec asked his boyfriend.

"She will be fine as lomg as she doesn't use any energy, becuase is she does well if she uses to much of her energy she could pass out again and then her memories would start to get futher back to the point where she could be lost foreber and not remember anything. She wouldn't remember metting any of us, she would forget of the shadowworld." Magnus said then embracing his boyfriend. "If you see her out of bed tell her to get back in bed and follow her to male sure she does."

"Will do Mags." Alec said then kissing his boyfriend.


	35. What The Hell Is Going On With Clary

Clary

Jace put Clary down on to the bed and tucked her in.

"Do you need anything Clary?" Jace asked looking at Clary.

"My sketch pad and pencils that are over there." Clary said.

"Actually your sketch pad is in the Op room." Jace said.

"Why the hell would it be in there." Clary said to Jace

"It was the first thing to come to mind when we had to track you." Jace said.

"Okay." She said as he left to get her sketch pad. "Even the only thing i want or need is you." Clary mumbled but apparently Jace heard. Jace quickly walked back in and kissed Clary pasionalty.

"The only thing i need or want is you to Clary. I love you." Jace whispered in her ear. Then the king of gliter qalked walked in.

"You know well shes like this you guys can't have sex right becuase of energy." Magnus said.

"Well hello to you to Magnus." Jace said looking at Clary.

"Hello." Magnus laughed. "I just came to make sure ur settled and only get up to go to the restroom."

"Well I will be right back. I will go get your sketch book." Jace said heading toward the door.

"Okay, love you.'' Clary said.

"Love you too." Jace said going to the Op room.

"Okay biscut. We need to talk." Magnus said.

"About what?" Clary asked.

"What your going to name the Child of course and by tje way it is a girl." Magnus said happily.

"We have no clue what we are going to name her and i have a feeling that this is just a cover." Clary said.

"Now that we are alone. I need to talk to you about me asking Alec to Marry him." Magnus said.

Jace

Jace walked to the Ops room and there was Clary's skecth pad. He then picked it up when Alec walked up to Jace.

"Hey Jace." Alec said nervously.

"What's up." Jace said looking at his parabati.

"I want to propose to Magnus." Alec said lookimg at the floor.

"That's great." Jace said

"What should i do? How should i propose?" Alec asked Jace.

"This is what i did to Clary. I took her to a place she always wanted to go but since Magnus has probably been everywhere take him to his favorite place then pop the big question." Jace explained.

"Thanks Jace." Alec said in reply.

"No if you don't mind I have a pregnant wife to take care of who might pass out if she tries to walk and also loose her present memories." Jace said with a smile. Jace then walked to their room when he decided to look at her sketchs. When the first sketch was of him he jist smiled. Even though he figured there would be at least one in there of him but there were more. Which made his ego bigger. He then stopped looking and closed the skecth book and opened the door to find Magnus had left and Clary was laying on the bed. Just to make sure sje was okay he decided to wake her. "Clary baby wake up." She didn't Jace then checked her pulse, she was still alive. "Fuck." Jace then raced to the door openimg it and yelling. "SOMEONE GET THEIR ASS IN HERE CLARY IS PASSED OUT AGAIN." He ran to Clary's side saying a prayer to the angels. Magnus then ran to her.

"Ill get the memory spell ready." Magnus said "till then i am going to stay here in case she wakes up."

"Magnus you said that this would only happen if sje walked alot of did really anything." Jace said. Simon and Izzy then came in to the sight of Jace in tears.

"Don't tell me she is..." Simon started to then be cut off by Magnus.

"She is not dead. She passed out again." Magnus said.


	36. potion

Jace.

"Magnus I thought you said..." Magnus then cut Simon off.

"I know what i said, you don't have to remind me." Magnus said.

"What do we do." Simon asked.

"We wait for her to wake up." Magnus said.

"Can you fimd a way so she doesn't pass out and loose her memories." Jace asked still in tears.

"Jace, I know there isn't a way to fix her right now. This is the first time this has ever happened in anybody's history books." Magnus replied to Jace. "But I could make one but im not sure if it would harm your child, who is a girl my i add."

"Magnus can you really do that?" Simon asked.

"Yes I have done it before." Magnus r replied happily. Alec then ran into the room.

"I herad yelling and came as quick as i could." Alec muttered.

"Clary passed out again." Jace said still were still running down his face. Alec ran to his parabati and put his hand on Jace's shoulder.

"Im sorry Jace." Alec said to him. The all of a sudden Clary bolted up.

"No!" Clary had yelled when she bolted up. "How are we not in the shadow relm what happened."

"Clary what is the last thing you remember?" Magnus asked.

"The heavenly fire." Clary said. Jace knew what she was talking about. She was talking about the heavenly fire surronding Jace and when she took the morgenstern sword and took away the heavenly fire.

"Magnus, do the memory spell." Jace told him. Jace then held Clary in his arms as Magnus did his magic.

Jocelyn

Jocelyn was standimg right out of the bedroom watching her daughter. Luke then came up to her.

"Luke, I am afraid this pregnency i going to bethe death of her." She said to her husband.

"Clary is a fighter, like you. She will male it through this." Luke said trying to reassure her. Magnus then came out of the bedroom.

"Magnus, how is she?" Jocelyn asked.

"Right now she is fine. i have to go to Alec's room for a minute." Magnus said he then snapped and the book of white was on his hand.

Magnus

i opened the book of white and looked for the spell making spell. I dod everything the booktold me too and it was done the angleic pregnency potion. I than walked in to Clary's room.

"Okay biscut, this will help you from passing out and losimg your memories." He said as he handed the vile to Clary. "I have made more becuase yoir going to have to take it every twelve hours."

"What is it?" Clary asked.

"Basically an energy refurbisher. Helps you keep you energy up for the child." Magnus said as he watched Clary down the potion and make a face. "Yes biscut i know it taste like shit, but it will help."

"Thank you Magnus." Clary said knowing. there is hope now.

"Even though this helps with your energyenergy you still are to be bed riden for the rest of your pregnecy you are only allowed to up to go to the bathroomor take a shower but only if Jace or someone is there with you" Magnus explained.


	37. Without Valentine

Clary

"In twelve hours i will give you your next dose." Magnus said putting an alarm on his phone.

"okay" Clary said as she held Jace. Magnus left the room. "I just am happy that i killed Sebastian and Valentine before this all happened but now i want to kill Carmen trying hurting to my friends."

"I know Clare." Jace said still holding his wife. "I hate seeing you go through this."

"I know Jace. I just hope this potion works, otherwise i don't know what i goimg to do." Clary said with a sense of guilt when she has nothing feel guiltly about.

"I hope this works too. I am just goi.g to blame Valentine for this. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have angel blood in us. Its funny how someone so horrible shaped into what we are today. You wouldn't have your rune abilities that got us out of more than one mess. I wouldn't have my awesome fighting skills or my love to play the piano." Jace said wonderimg what it would be like with out Valentine.

"Without Valentine we would have never met." Clary added.

"Without Valentine ypu probabaly would habe been raised a shadowhunter." Jace said also adding that to the list.

"Without Valentine I would have never been born." Clary said.

"Without Valentine I wouldn't be alive." Jace added.

"It is funny how we are alive today becuase of one Jealous man." Clary said. They then sepertated from their embrace. Jace sat next to Clary on the bed. "At least we don't jabe to deal with him anymore."

"True." Jace agreed. Clary then took her tablet from the night stand and opened a folder that says Carmen. "You are not doing research right now."

"I am not i just need to show you something." Clary said. Pulling up the latest security camera showing Carmen on screen then showing Jace.

Carmen was running with someone ending up in front of the institute.

"What is she doing in front of the institute? And how is this unglamored." Jace asked.

"I had Magnus put up glamored Cameras around the city so they can look through glamors but still be hidden from mundanes." Clary explained. Tjen turned their attention back to the screen.

Carmen was drawing a rune infront of the instiute. Then the mysterious man looked at the glamored camera. Sebastian.


	38. Promises

Clary

"How the fuck... He can't be back. I saw him burn with my own eyes." Clary said with tears down her eyes.

"I will be right back. I am going to get everybody." Jace said rushing out of the room. Izzy came in the room to check on me becuase she saw Jace running oit of the room.

"Clary. Whats wrong." Izzy said as she saw me crying. I showed her the tape. Simon rushed in soon after and asked tje same thing. I then showed it to him too.

"I thought he was dead?" Simon said.

"He was." Clary mumbled through her tears. "I saw him die with my own two eyes." Then all of a sudden Jace, Alec, Magnus, Mayrse, Robert,Luke and Jocelyn rushed in.

"So the cameras worked." Magnus said.

"Yeah they did and he's back. Sebastian is fucking back." Clary said in between tears and showed them the tape. Joceyln was in tears.

"She must of went through your stuff Mags" Alec said with worry.

"Yeah she must have, but who did the spell and were is Lilith?" Magnus asked. "I just know for a fact we have to kill everyone who want to raise Lilth and who raised Liltih the first time. Clary what was that rune in the first place?"

"It means death." Clary said terrified. Jace looked at Clary obviously pissed about it.

"We need to find the person who orignially rasied Lilith and kill them first before we go after Carmen, Sebastian, and Lilth." Jace said.

"Agreed." Mayrse and Robert said. "But wouldn't it be smarter to go after Liltith then kill them." Mayrse suggested.

"Yeah that would be smarter" Alec agreed and so did Clary.

"Can I talk to Jace alone for a minute please." Clary asked everyone. Then everyone started to file out and the last person who was Simon closed the door she had no doubt in her mind that everybody stayed on the other side of tjat door. "Jace please don't be doing what you did did durimg my first vist to Idris. Don't go out there alone you could get yourself killed. Think about our child. Lilith and Carmen and Sebastian are a million times sstronger than Valentine and you died there."

"Clary, I can't put others in danger." Jave said.

"And what aboit the life of this child. What if i don't make it through giving birth, Jace. You heard Magnus the child is practically a full blooded angel." Clary argued.

"Your not going to die becuase of this child, Clary." Jace said.

"How do you know that. This child is taking more energy than I have already I cant imagine how much energy it would take just to give birth." Clary argued. "I just don't want to leave this child with out her parents. So you have to promise me Jace Herondale, no swear by tje angel that you will not leave with out back up if yoir goimg to go after Lilith." Tears were running down both of their faces.

"I swear by the angel I won't leavw to kill Lilith or any of her followers wothout back up." Jace stated. He then sat on the bed holding Clary. "You have to promise me to fight through this."

"I promise." Clary said as her head was in Jace's chest.


	39. Golden Eyes

Simon

Simon had his head to the door trying to listen to every word theu were saying. He heard Clary rising her voice at Kace saying not to go and try to kill Lilith alone and Clary doubting she will make it through this pregnecy alive.

"Simon. Are you okay?" Izzy asked not relising he had tears goimg down his face.

"Yeah, Im fine." Simon said.

"You were snoopimg weren't you?" Izzy asked.

"Maybe, ok ya i was." Simon replied.

"Well what did you find out." Izzy said cuirous

"Clary is afriad she won't male it throigh the pregnecy and Jace was going to go out and find Lilith and kill her on his own. So Clary made him swear by the angel she wouldn't go alone." Simon explianed.

"She has a rigjt to be scared." Magnus said over hear their conversation. "This is the first time this has ever happened in anybody's history books. That is why when she goes into labor i am going to give her another potion maybe two, to help her live. I am not going tto let her die."

Clary

Jace and Clary laid there holding each other reassuring each other everything will be fine.

"I love you Jace. I just can't loose you again that look you had on your face is the one i saw last time before we i foumd out you were not my brother, and we know how that ended." Clary saidsaid with a tear in her eye looking at Jace who was just holding her.

"I love you too Clary. I love how you know everything about me and that you can tell what i am thinkimg by just a look." Jace looked down at Clary into her big green eyes. For a minute while looking into her eyes, tjey changed color to a bright gold. "Clare. Your eyes just turned a really brigjt gold."

"What?" She responed comfused.

"Let me go get Magnus." Jace said getting up and opening the door. "Magnus her eyes just turn really bright gold. Then went back to green."

"It is probably just the angel that is in her but i better check just in case." Magnus said walking into the room. "Let me see your eyes, biscut." Clary sat up and her eues had turned gold. "Gold eyes does not suit you biscut. Yeah it is more than likely the child that is doing this."

 **Next Chapter i will have more about Carmen and Sebastian and Lilith and they will probably meet a new charcter it migjt be an OC it might be a charcter that has been in the seris previously**


	40. destruction

Izzy

When Jace opened the door to get Magnus they all left to start finding Lilith and all her followers that want to keep her alive. After they actually left the room they all had decided to go after all of her followers first instead. Izzy walked toward Jace and Clary's door to get all of Clary's research and so they can get acess to the video feed from the glamored cameras. She knocked on their door and Magnus opened it. She walked in.

"What's up Izzy?" Jace asked.

"I came to get Clary's research so we can get a lead on Carmen and we would like acess to the glamored cameras. Mayrse and Dobert went out to look at the rune they will ne back in, in a few minutes." Izzy explianed.

"Yeah you guys can have acess i have no issue with it and i will email you my research." Clary replied grabbimg her tablet off of the nightstand and looked back at Izzy and her eyes were gold again.

"Clary your eyes are gold." Izzy said.

"That is why i am in here. It is just a side affect of the baby." Magnus explained.

"That is going to take time to get used to. The crazier thing is that in you put them side by side with Jace's hey are the excat same shade of gold." Izzy thought out load. Jace then looked at Clary's eyes.

"My eyes are that gold?" Jace said in surprise.

"I think i just added more to his ego didn't I?" Izzy said as she talked to Clary. "I better leave before i say anything else to affect his ego." Izzy said as she left.

"Well just yell if you guys need anything. I better go find Max and make sure he is okay." Magnus said as he followed Izzy out of the room.

"I hope we find them soon and i hope they don't decide to bring back Valentine too." Clary said looking at Jace. Jace sat on his side of the bed holding her. Her face was facing him.

"Trust me i hope they don't decide to bring back Valentine either." Jace said then kissing Clary.

Alec

Alec was in the op room trying to find diffrent ways to track Lilith, Sebastian and Carmen, and the secret follower.

Clary

"Jace i need paper and my stele." Clary said Jace rushed and got what she needed. When she got everything she started to draw. When she was finished she looked down at it and used a pencil that was on her night stand to write under it to label it. It said Destruction.

"What does it do." Jace asked.

"No clue all u know is that is causes destruction." Clary said, after all this time she is still amazed by her power with runes.


	41. Immortal

Magnus

Magnus found Max in his room taking a nap. Max was a good kid and very accepting of his two dads. Alec and Magnus had very few fights but when they did it was about immortality. Then all of a sudden arms went around Magnus waist and a head on his shoulder. It was Alec, of course it was who else would it be?

"For a half demon when Max is a sleep you could fool you for an angel." Magnus whispered so they wouldn't wake Max.

"That is agreed upon. I honestly wish we could be this peaceful forever." Alec said.

"I need to talk to you about something." Magnus said closing Max's door. "Let's go to your roomroom and talk about this."

"Okay." Alec held Magnus's hand all the way to his room. Alec was nervous thinkimg _is he going to break up with me. He wouldn't, would he?_ They walked in to the room and closed the door. " Magnus are you braking up with me?" Alec asked.

"Alexander, you really think i would break up with you after what happened last time we were both miserable and we were both on the verge of suicide. I love you and that willwill never change." Magnus said facing Alec and kissing him.

"I love you too Mags." Alec said thankful. "Then what is this about?" Alec asked getting nervous again.

"You know how you wished to be immortal?" Magnus said.

"Yeah..." Alec replied curiously.

"Well you know i said i have invented spells before?" Magnus said looking into Alec blue eyes and Magnus reveled his cat eyes. "Well I think i found away to make shadowhunters immortal."

Clary

"What are we meant to do with it." Jace said to himself.

"Remember the night on the ship when i destoyed it with a really strong open rune? Well what if it is like that? Here hand me and empty box or something." Clary said. Jace went over to their closest and took out a box and gave it ro Clary. She then drew the new rune on the box with her stele. They box was then ripped to shreds by the rune.

"I guess your right." Jace said to his wife.

Magnus

Alec's smile widened then slowly faded.

"What's wrong Alexander. I thought you would be happy." Magnus looked at him confused.

"It's just what about my friends and Family? I have thought about this alot Magnus. I don't think i would be able to deal with my Parabiti's death." Alec said having doubts. "And what aboit the kid Clary is getting ready to have?"

"One. Clary's kid is alrealready immortal just haven't told them yet since the whole the child being an actual angel thing. Two. I made a giant batch of it i actually brought it to the institute so no ome would get it. All it takes is one swig and you will be immortal. So the two of us can be together with Max forever." Magnus explained.

"Let's talk to everyone first becuase if i ask Jace his condition will be Clary and Clary's condition would be Simon and then his would be izzy." Alec said.

"I know thats why i made alot of it." Magus said.


	42. Will do

Alec

Magnus and Alec gathered everybody in Clary and Jace's room.

"So what's up Alec, why did you need to talk to alll of us?" Jace asked his best friend.

"Magnus do you want to tell them or shall I." Alwc asked his boyfriend.

"You can do it." Magnus said have confidence in his lover.

"Well Magnus has been working on a potion to make me immortal so we can be together and He made enough for everyone becuase i don't think i could livelive with out Jace and Jace won't do it unless Clary does,Clary won't do it unless Simon does and Simon won't do it unless Izzy does and no we r not going to become vampires.

"What about my mom and Luke. What about Jace and I's child?" Clary asked.

"We have enough for your mom and Luke and my mom and dad." Alec said.

"Your child is already immortal becuase the child is an actual angel." Magnus said happily.

"If you can convince our parents then i will do it." Clary said.

"If Clary is willing to do it i will do it." Jace said looking at his wife.

"What he said." Simon agreed.

"If Simon and you Alec are willing to do it i will happily do it." Izzy said. "Now you just have to convince the parents."

"This is going to be hard espically with my dad being the Inquistor and i have no idea how he is going to react." Alec said looking at his cat eyed lover.

"Everything will be fine Alexander."Magnus said reassuring is lover.

"I hope that is true." Alec doubting it.

"And biscut you won't be taking any other potion till you give birth to her." Magnus notified Clary. "and have you thought about names?"

"No we really haven't had time." Clary said looking at her husband.

"Well you have 3 months to think on it." Magnus said Clary already had a baby bump. "Well Alexander and i better leave and tell the parents."

"Yeah." Alec said in response.

"Wait a second guys I completely forgot. I saw a new rune today." Clary remebered.

"What is it for?" Magnus asked curious.

"Well it is for destruction. That is what is says and i know it works becuase i tried it on that box over there in that trash can."Clary explained.

"Shit... That is worse than the boat." Alec said. "If you had that on the boat it would have been torn to shreds."

"I just don't know what I am supposed to do with it." Clary confused.


	43. Oil Based Paints

Alec

Alec and Magnus walked down to the libary knowing Luke, Jocelyn, Mayrse, and Robert would be in there.

"Magnus I am not scared about much but i am terrified what my parents are going to say." Alec confessed.

"Trust me i am terrified too Alexander." Magnus agreed. "I think we should just rip it off like a band aid and make it quick."

"Okay, im still terrified." Alec said. Magnus then stopped walking and held his boyfriends hands and looked him in the eye.

"Alexander, I love you. You have every reason. in the world to be nervous. Just think about something else like our futrue is they agree." Magnus said revealing his cat eyes. Alec and Magnus did not relise they were already standing outside of the libary.

"I love you too Magnus." Alec said looking i to his cat eyes.

"Are you ready?" Magnus said as he looked to the door of the Library.

"Not even close, but we might as well rip this off like a bandage." Alec said with his hand on the door knob. They both took a deep breath. And went into the libary.

"Alec, Magnus, why are you in here? Shouldn't you be trying to find Sebastian and his followers?" Mayrse said.

"First I want to say Clary's child is going to be immortal since the full blown angel thing and second Magnus made a potion that makes shadowhunters immortal without making them become a vampire." Alec explained.

"It also works on downworlders who don't have immortality." Magnus added.

"What?" All four of them said at the same time.

"Why?" Jocelyn asked.

"We thought it would be obvious." Magnus said looking at his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah... Have you told everyone else about this yet?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes we asked everyone else. Alec's conditon was Jace, his condtion was Clary, he condtion was Simon, Luke and you, Simon comdition was izzy's condition was Mayrse and Robert." Magnus explained. "Clary was tbe first to jump at it simce the child being immortal and stuff."

"We will think about it, it is our own individual choices, but we will have to explain to the Clave that you did this for love" Mayrse said.

"Yeah this was much more terrifying then it is going to be explaining this to the Clave." Alec said out loud.

"And we are giving everyone three months, aka when the child is born, and i do want to let you know Jocelyn, when Clary goes into Labor she will be getting double the does of the potion i am giving her every twelve hours now. Figured I would let you know so you wouldn't have to worry." Magnus explained.

"Magnus she is my daughter, it is my job to worry about her." Jocelyn said in a serious tone of voice.

"Oh and would you let Clary know that the rune outside was made with and oil based paint and not a stele." Mayrse said. Everybody but Mayrse and Robert's jaw dropped.

"Mayrse can i see the file for what excat ingredients were in that oil based paint." Jocelyn asked.

"Why?" Mayrse asked curiously.

"Every paint brand has it's own special mixture. She still uses the same brand from when she was a child and i was trying to play the part of a mundane mom i know all the ingredients in her oil based paints." Jocelyn explianed. Mayrse then handing over the file.

"Im guessing you want to make sure they are not targeting Clary." Mayrse said knowing it was true becuase belive it or not she would do the same for her kids. Jocelyn looked down at it and it took aminute simce she was reading it.

"That is the exact same chemical compoumd in her oil based paint she uses." Jocelyn said.


	44. Angel

Alec

"Couldn't they also be targeting you Jocelyn?" Magnus asked hoping his biscut will be safe.

"No they couldn't be. I don't use oil based paints. I use acrylics." Jocelyn replied. "we have to go tell Clary now and make sure Jace knows."

"How do we know they didn't just use it becuase ot was cheap?" Alec asked not knowing much a bout art. Jocelyn then bursted out laughing.

"Oil based paints are not cheap, now if they wanted to go cheap they would use acyrlics or even their stele." Joceyln explianed.

"I am going to run and tell her." Magnus said as he dashed out of the room.

Clary

Jace and Clary were just laying on the bed holding and facing each other.

"So what do you think we should name her?" Jace asked looking to Clary gaint green eyes.

"I was thinking Angell or Rose." Clary said lookimg into Jace's golden eyes.

"How about Angel Rose Herondale." Jace said as he smiled ear to ear..

"I love it." Clary said then kissing the soft lips of her husband. Magnus then came bursting in to the room. Ir looked like he had been running.

"Alec? is he okay." Jace asked with panic as we both sat up.

"He is fine. I just came her to tell biscut about the rune outside the instiute. It wasn't drawn with a stele it was draw with oil based paint. Your mom looked at the ingredents and confirmed it was the brand you use. We think they are targetimg you Biscit." Magnus explianed qiuckly with worry.

"Fuck..." Jace said face palming then running his hand through his hair.

"I know what Sebastian want though. He wants to corrupt Angel with demon blood." Clary said with her hand over her developing baby bump.

"YAY! You figured out a name. What hher full name?" Magnus asked with excitement. Then his timer on his phone went off. He then gave anotjer vile to Clary. She quickly down it and gave a disgust look.

"Her full name is Angel Rose Herondale and I am never going to get used to the taste of this potion." Clary said as she jerked back a little. Jace and Magnus noticed it very well.

"Clare are you okay?" Jace said as Clary smiled reach for Jace's hand and puttingin on her belly. Jace then smiled. "She kicked." Jace said happily.

"May I?" Magnus asked walking towards Clary.

"You may." Clary responed. "The only down fall of her kicking is my back hurting like a son of a bitch." Magnus then put his hand on her belly and smiled. She was kicking alot. Clary was able to see the tiny foot prints of her child. Magnus and Jace then removed their hand off of Clary's belly. Soon after that Alec walked in with Max who had found Alec in the Libary.

"Aunt Clary!" Max said as his eyes lit up running toward her. Luckily her leg were crossed other wise they would be crushed by a little boy's butt. Even though Sebastian, Carmen, Lilith and the other follower tht they have no clue who it is. Clary was happy sitting here with her husband, nephew, brother in law and brother in law's boyfriend, who she knew waa getting to be fiance soon. All they were missin was Simon, Izzy, Luke and Jocelyn and even Mayrse and Robert. Clary didn't excatly like Mayrse and Robert but since the last war against Sebastian they became a little closer same thing goes for Alec but Clary definitly saw Alec as a big brother.

 **AN: If you see pronoun like we or I. I am working on writing a book and it is in first person POV**


	45. Mustard Sandwiches

Clary

It had been a week since they foumd out everybody was targeting her. Clary tried to help the best she can from were she was at but that was mostly looking over video fottage and the only real alone time her and Jace had was bed time and most of the night they would talk intill Clary or Jace falls asleep but once so far that week Max decided to crawl into Aunt Clary and Uncle Jace's bed instead of Magnus and Alec's. To Max, Clary was the fun and protective aunt who was always happy. (That is were this chapter starts)

Clary woke up groogy to find Max inbetween her and Jace. Not wanting to wake Max she moved her arm carefully and silently woke up Jace. "Jace...Wake up."

"What?" he asked still half a sleep.

"Go get your parabati." Clary said carefully sitting up.

"Why?" He asked as he fliped over to face Clary. He jumped. "Yeah I am going to go get Alec." Jace said as he got up, surprisingly it was 6 am it felt like more in the middle of the night. Then there was a knock on the door. Jace opened it, it was Alec.

"Have you seen Max?" Alec asked frantically as Clary was rubbing Max's back.

"Yeah we have actually the sneaky devil drcided he wanted to sleep next to Clary tonight." Jace said as Alec walked into the room. Magnus then caught up with Alec in Jace and Clary's room. And the first thing they saw was Clary with her finger against her lips making the universal 'shut the fuck up' sign.

"Awwwww." Magnus said in a whispered tone. Clary was still rubbing his back. "Clary I think you will be an excellent parent." Max than began to slowly wake up which was even more adorable. Max then rubbed his tired eyes and sat up.

"I had a bad dream last night so i came in here to be with Angel." Max said in a tired voice. Max was being too adorable it made even Jace want to cry.

"I think they are going to be best friends." Magnus said honestly. "Come on sweetie let's go get you some food." Max then followed but first Magnus had to give her the first does of the day. They started to try to adjust it a little bit so that Magnus didn't have to wake her in the middle of the night. Alec and Magnus and Max then left and closed the door.

"Im going to laugh if Angel and Max become best friends and when they get a lot older eventaully dating." Clary said with a smile.

Jace then looked at her and said with a serious face "No, no dating untill she is 30." Clary then bursted out laughing. "I wonder what color her hair is going to be, i wonder what color her eyes are going to be."

"I wonder that to. Like what if she has my red hair and your golden eyes or the other way around or if it is like is was with my crazy side of the family were if it a girl it looks like the mom and same with the dad." Clary said. "And could you do me a favor and make me cocnut pancakes. I am just craving them."

"At least this time it is normal, two days ago you wanted a mustard sandwich." ( **Lmao with book readers)**

"Now that is a long story... Simon used to have his mom make them for him when we were younger and don't give Si crap about it." Clary said craving cocnut pancakes.

"Love you." Jace said as he kissed her.

"Love you too." Clary said as Simon walked in to the room.


	46. PROJECTION

Clary

It has offically been two weeks since the death threat from Sebastian and his followers. We nobody has heard from them yet. The glamored cameras havent caught them nothing. Clary was starting to go crazy in the small room and the Angel i developing faster than Magnus thought she would. Angels develop fast in the womb but what about in real life?

"Look what i stole from the infirmiry. Surprised they even had any in there." Jace said showing her a wheelchair so she can at least get aroumd the institute.

"Does Mayrse know that you stole it?" Clary asked giving him her resting bitch face.

"She knows and so does Magnus he said it was okay as long as I push you." Jace responded with a smile.

"Fine bring it over." Clary said as he brought thethe chair on wheels over. you could tell it was only a matter of time before she was going to give birth. Jace then lifted Clary into the chair becuase he didn't want her to get up.

"Magnus is the one that suggested this anyway." Jace said as he pushed her to the libary.

"Do you think Magnus could magic up a nursery for little Angel." Clary said talking to her worried husband.

"Yeah he would. And I was thinking, If something happens to us I feel like we should make Alec and Magnus god fathers and Izzy and Simon god mothers." Jace laughed at the tthought of Simon being a girl.

"Please stop calling him a girl." Clary asked.

"Okay..." Jace agreed thinking Clary was acting weird. "Are you okay?"

"Im fine." Clary said. Jace then stopped the wheelchair kneeled in front of her.

"Clare, I know when your not okay. And your not okay right now." Jace said.

"What if i don't make it through what if Magnus's magic isn't enough what ifmy strenght isn't enough." Clary said.

"Clarissa Herondale you are the strongest and bravest person i know. You will make it through this." Jace said trying to cheer her up. They finally entered the Library.

"YAY! Everyone is here now! Alec and I got big news! We are getting Married." Magnus announced happily. Izzy then side eyed Simon. Magnus laughed. Little did she know Simon was going to propose to her that night. Clary then felt an aganiozingly painful jolt in her back.

"Son of a bitch." Clary stated as she rubbed her back.

"You okay Clare." Jace asked.

" Angel decided to super kick my spine." Clary stated with a lot of pain. Their were bags under her eyes that Jace just now noticed. This must had been happening alot. Then someone appeared in the middle of the room. It was Sebastian and he was just a projection.

"Hello sister." Sebastian smirked.

Clary's eyes may have got as red as her hair with the raging anger she has thanks to hormones. "How many FUCKING TIMES DO I HABE TO TELL YOU I AM NOT YOUR FUCKIMG SISTER." Clary yelled at him.

Izzy then whispered to Simon "Pregency horomones." and Magnus and Alec over heard becuase they are good at that. Sebastian was obviously scared of her like this.

"What do you want Sebastian." Jace asked a little more calmer than Clary was.

"I want Clary." Sebastian stated.

"Fuck off." Clary said soon after words.


	47. Emily

Clary

"Apparently Clary is a moody when pregnant." Sebastian said a little terriffied. Clary rolled he eyes.

"Who is your third follower?" Izzy then asked.

"Someone you know... and trust." Sebastian then laughed as the projection faded away.

"It wasn't me." Magnus said as he put his hands up. "I could always ask Catrina. But i doubt she did it. I will send a fire message."

"He could always be lying." Simon said "He is known for it and the dark war obviously."

"Yeah, but it is the only lead we have." Alec said honestly. "We can't trust anybody not our parents. We can only trust each other becuase we know each other's opinions on Sebastian we all think he is an annoying son of a bitch. And with what happened to Clary i doubt Luke and Jocelyn did it. We have to call the clave." Mayrse then walked into the Libary with someone next to her.

"Kids, meet Emily Starkweather. Hodge's daughter." Mayrse said a transfer from the Portland institute. Emily had an amazing smile a perfect body and blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore black converse, black jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt.

"You must be, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus." Emily said with her smile.

"How do you know who we are?" Jace asked.

"One, my father used to write letters to me talking about you guys. 2 you guys are practically famous. 3 Iv'e known Magnus for a whilewhile he helped me portal here a few times so i could see my dad while you guys were are on overnight missions. He didn't want anybody here to find out he had a daughter.4 you have met my half sister before." Emily said with a smile.

"Why didn't they just send tou to this institute?" Alec. asked confused.

"Becuase my mom his head of the institute down in Portland." She explained. "And i did see him before he went to Idris he told me what he had done and he was ashamed of it. That's what he told me but it is kinda hard to trust a guy after what he Did."

"Who is your sister?" Alec asked.

"Lydia Blackwell so techically Clary and I are distant cousins." she added. ( **Yes ik this is from the show but i needed it to go on with the story.** ) "But don't worry she hates my guts so she never talks to me."


	48. bi

Alec

Alec just sat there awkwardly. "How upset was he when she got home?" Alec asked.

"She went on a huge rant about how she hates the LGBT community. Let's just say i gave her a broken nose and a black eye." Emily said with a smile clearly happy about what she did.

"Why the black eye though?" Jace asked curious.

"Well becuase she had the fucking courage to come up and rant to me about when she knows Im bi sexual." Emily explained

"Did Hodge know?" Isabelle asked wo dering if Alec could have came out sooner to Hodge and he would understand.

"Yeah, he knew, and supported me through it. Thing is my mom has no clue of it, so if we could keep it hush hush from her that would be great." Emily said. "Well I am going to unpack and get settled, see you guys later." Emily then walked out of the Library and into a guest bed room.

"Well i like her." Alec said everyone looked at him with surprise.

"Alec you never like anyone." Jace said. "Besides Magnus and Max of course.

"I like her too." Magnus added.

Emily

Emily went into the guest bedroom she was staying in and locked the door. She then pulled out a piece of paper and stastarted to write.

Sebastian,

Phase 1 of operation Trojan Horse is complete. I think they trust me well at least Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. I am not quite sure about the others but I will get them to trust me too.

-Emily

She then sent the fire message to him. She then started to unpack, alot of her clothes were black. Then a letter appears on my desk.

Emily,

Good Work. Once the Lightwood boy trusts you everybody else should follow. That is just how the Lightwoods work becuase Alec has trust issues.

-Sebastian

P.S. Miss you dearly. I love you and don't forget your second mission.

Emily then smiled and destroyed the letter so no one has evidence. Emily knew he was cheating on Carmen with her. He has even said in the past he wishes she was dead so that is excatly what she is going to do. Her second Mission was easy steal the Morgensten blade and then stab Carmen and then give the blade to Seb. Emily then walked down to the kitchen just to smell something that smells like cow shit.

"What the hell is that smell?" Emily asked as she walked into the kitchen and she found Izzy leaned over a pot.

"That is the soup I am making." Izzy said with a smile.

"Let me taste it." Emily said as Izzy handed me the spoon. Emily then made the biggest mistake of her life and ate some. Emily then ran to the bathroom to spit it out. I then walked back into the kitchen. "That was disgusting. I am going to teach you how to cook." Izzy then looked at her with delight.

"REALLY?!" Izzy said very happy.

"Yep, becuase you might poison someone with that." Emily said in reply as Izzy hugged her.


	49. Yin Fen (extra long chapter)

Emily

"We are going to start out with something simple, like spaghetti. To make the noodles we will need an egg, flour and water." Emily said as she dumped Isabelle's disgusting soup. "And a bowl, and a rolling pin, also a fork." Emily put the pot in to the sink. Izzy grabbed everything then was sitting at the island with a smile on her face.

"So now what?" Izzy asks impatiently.

"Now we mix the ingerdents. We start out by putting the flour the egg and a little bit of water in it. Then we mix it with the fork. You can mix while I wipe off the counter." I handed Izzy the bowl and grabbed a wash rag wettened the rag and wipped the counter off and then dired it with a paer towel. I then put flour on the counter and Izzy gave me a puzzling look. "This is so we can roll the dough out so it doesn't stick. Can i see tje bowl." I asked she set it down infront of me. "good job now we have to kneed the dough. You might want to wash your hands for this." Izzy went and did what i told her too she came back to the counter from washing her hands. When Alec came walking in.

"What's goimg on here?" Alec asked.

"Emily is teaching me how to cook." Izzy stated happily.

"Let me guess you tasted her 'soup'" Alec guessed.

"Yeah. I did." Emily said with a look on her face.

"Thank the angels you are teaching her how to cook. So what are you guys making?" Alec asked.

"From scratch spaghetti." Emily replied. Emily then kneed the dough showing Izzy what to do. "You keep doing that untill it doesn't stick to your hands. Then we are going to roll it out cut it up then let it sit for about an hour." Emily explained to her.

"I am goimg to tell everyone that Izzy is actually learning how to cook." Alec said leaving as Izzy gave him the death glare.

Alec.

Alec walked back into the Libary everyone still in there and Jocelyn and Luke and Robert had joined along with Max.

"Guys you will not belive this, Emily is teaching Izzy how to cook." Alec said. Everybody's jaws hit the floor.

"What are they making?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Emily said that they were making homemade spaghetti." Alec said.

"We have to see this for our selves." Clary said in amazement.

Emily

"Okay so while that sits we are going to make the sauce we will need two cans of plain tomato suace, mushrooms, ground beef, garlic, oregno, and Dillweed." Emily said as she pulled out a suace pan. "First we need to brown the hamburger, then drain the grease and fat from it." Izzy then hhanded her a pound of ground beef. Emily opened it and put it in the pan and turning the stove top on high. "ok izzy now this part can be a little dangerous, but it wont be so severe you need a healing rune. There are pocets of air under the grese that will spit at you." I said breaking apart the hamburger then handing it to Izzy. Then people started walkingin to the kitchen.

"Holy sh... crap. Izzy is learning how to cook. Yeah i like this girl. She saved us from Izzy's disgustimg food." Jace said happily everyone cheered. iI looked in the cabnits for a strainer when i found it i put it in the sink and checked how Izzy was doing.

"Doing good Izzy a few more minutes and it should be done." Emily said. Everybody was just watching Emily. teach Izzy they were all in amazement. I then looked over Izzy's shoulder again and it looked done. "That looks done so now comes the even more dangerous part. Making sure you don't get grease on you." I said as i turned on the hot water. "You are just going to poor it into the strainer, then rinsing off the fat from the meat." Izzy did exactly that. "And you will want to leave the hot water on for a bit so the grease and fat doesn't clog the sink. Now we are going to set it aside and start boiling the pasta.You can work on seperating the pices while i set up a pot for it." Emily filled the pot with water added salt and a little bit a vegtable oil. "Now we wait for the water to boil while we wait we can work on the sauce" We put the suace together and put a lid on the lan in enough time to add the pasta to the water.

"So where did you learn how to cook?" Izzy asked.

"Raphael, we had dated for a while, At that time a was addicted to Yin Fen. I almost died from it. I wanted to get better and he didn't want to poison me anymore so we broke up it was mutual." Emily explained. "Hodge knew i had gotten addicted, so did my mom. She was worried when i didn't come home from my time visting dad and. bebecuase of the Yin Fen I don't remeber much of our relationship." I stirred the noodles and the sauce.

"What helped you get out of Yin Fen?" Magnus asked.

"More like who. It was actually Clary's brother he helped me through my addiction then he stabbed me in the back." Emily said as a tear ran down her face. Emily knew it was Aligator tears becuase hey actually had a lot of un that night.

"What did Sebastian do?" Clary asked worried about a girl she just met.

"I would rather not talk about in front of a child." Emily said as an excuse.

"Max go play in your room." Alec said to his son. Max left and now everybody wanted an awnser.

"He raped me, impregnated me and injinjected demon blood into me to make the ultimate warrior but the child died at child birth Sebastian had given me too much demon blood." Emily said wiping her tears "any way it is time to strain the water from the noodles. Be careful of the steam and then put a stick of butter in it. and stirr itntell it melts. I will be back"


	50. Fire Messages

Magnus

"I think we may have went a little to far." Magnus said out load as Izzy did what she was told.

Emily

I walked to my room and locked the door. Pulled out a piece of paper and wrote.

Sebstian,

I have earned eveybody's trust espically your sister's. I altered the story of how we met saying you raped me even though we had a lot of fun that night. I even faked a tear.

Emily

P.S. I miss you too. I love you too and i haven't forgoten the side mission. I hope when we are done with this we will be able to have more fun nights like the ones we had when we first met. xoxo

I sent it via fire message. When I heard a knocking at my door.

"Emily, its Magnus. I am sorry if we went to hard on the questions." Magnus said with pity in his voice

"It's fine. You guys were probably going to find out anyway and you guys had a right to know." I said in reply. I sat in front of the door.

"If you ever need to talk. You can talk to any of us." Magnus said soon after i heard foot steps going away from my door. Then a fire message appeared in front of me.

Emily,

Good, any way you can to get their trust. I have always admired you amazing actimg skills and that was a very very fun night. Next thing you need to do is to figure out how to get the wards down and figure out were the certain blade is. Be careful.

Seb

PS I plan on us have more fun nights like that once Carmen is gone. xoxo

I smiled at the message and bit my lip. I then destroyed it. Then i heard another knock on the door.

"It's Izzy. Dinner's ready if your hungry." Izzy said then soon walking away from the door. Then I get another fire message.

Emily,

I wish you were here. Carmen is yelling at my mother. She thinks we should bring back Valentine again. I am just like how about no. He just doesn't understand that this has all been part of a plan the whole time oir plan has been working perfectly.

Seb.

PS Love you xoxo

Emily smiled. I was the only one of his girlfriends to get along with his mom. So i grabbed my pen and paper and started to write.

Seb,

Of course they are fighting, i am the only one of your girlfriends that your mom had been able to get along with her and tell them if they brimg back Valentine, I will kill him personally.

Em

PS I love you too

Emily sent it. and destroyed the letter he sent. She then decide she better go and get somefhing to eat before ththey send someone else up with food.


	51. Master plan

Emily

Emily walked down to the kitchen were people were waiting for her.

"There she is. I thank you again for teaching Iz how to cook." Jace saidsaid smiling.

"Your welcome." Emily laughed. She then made up a plate for herself and sat at the table with everyone.

"Your life is pretty intresting, Emily." Magnus looking at her with a smile. We all then finished dinner and Izzy and Simon picked up. Emily walked out of the room and started walking towards my room and I opened my door going into my room. Tonight while everyone is asleep I will work on the wards. I then shut my door and lock it so I can look at the letter on my desk.

Love,

If you want to have some fun tear apart their relationships make them hate each other. So I would wait to take down the wards. They are stronger as a team then apart.

I honestly miss you. I have faith you will burn them to the ground. It doesn't have to be literally well not intill i get there. I love you.xoxo

Seb.

I smiled, but how am going to destroy their relastionships, I have an idea.

Seb,

I am going to need your help. I need you to kill Simon's mother and sister and pin it on Isabelle. Then I am going to kill Mayrse and Pin it on Jace and kill kill Robert and pin it on Alec. Then kill Jocelyn and Luke and pin it on Simon and Izzy. Then i need you to hire someone to flirt with Magnus. Then i am going to make it look like Jace is cheating on Clary.

I love you too. Can't wait to be back in you arms.

Em.

I then bit my lip and waited for him to write back. I then destroyed the previous letter. When I was done a letter was back in my desk.

Love,

I can do that, I just need some of Isabelle's hair and her purfume and that is a fantastic plan. A lot of death but who doesn't like that.

I can't wait to get back in your arms either. I have an idea why don't you give me the items in person. Say you have a meeting with the Silent Brothers. Try to even get the blade if you can.

Seb.

I bit my lip and destroyed the letter.

Seb,

I would love that. Just do me a favor and anomasly report a demon atteck somewhere so i can get the items. Where shall we meet?

Em.

i sent it with a smile.

Love,

The Empire state building, the alley next to it.

Seb.

Emily here sirens then she quickly destroy the letter. she run oit to the hall and ask "What's going on?"

"Pandemonium is under attack by demons." Alec yelled. "You havent been approved yet to do missions so you have to stay here.".

"Okay." She shurgged.


	52. AN

**HEY GUYS**

 **SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS FERCUNTLEY AS I HAVE BEEN. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A NEW SERIS AND POSTING THIS ONE ON TO Wattpad IF YOU WANT TO GO AND CHECK OUT MY STORIES OVER THERE @ wildflower0217**

 **WITH LOVE YOURS TRULY**

 **WILDFLOWER**


	53. Abuse

Emily

Everyone was freaking, everyone left, besides Clary and Max, and obivously Emily. she knew they were still in the kitchen. Nobody was in the bed room wing of the institute. she broke in to everyone's rooms first Alec's and Magnus's, Then Izzy's, then Jace and Clary's. she was in and out quickly. she then foumd the morgenstern blade and took it. luckily she had brought a duffel bag with me. she then ran back to her room before anyone could see her. She locked the door as she ran into her room. She seperated the things she need from the things she was going to give Seb. The things she need are going in a box under rhe sink she has in the bathroom. She put Seb's things under my bed in a duffel bag. Then she wrote Sebastian a fire message.

Seb,

I got everything. Including the blade.

Em

Emily then sent it then shortly after the alarms in the institute stopped and heard fussing outside her door. It sounded like Magnus and Jace. She couldn't make out what they were saying but then a Fire message arrived.

Love,

I love you. You are doing great. Tomorrow we carry out the plan. Once you bring me the stuff. We are going to have some fun Tomorrow, and I feel that it is safer if we used code names. You will be love, I'll be, you come up with one for me.

Seb

Emily silently laughed. She burned his letter then wrote a new one.

Seb

Yours is going to be babe. I love you too xoxo

Love

I smiled and sent it. I decided to glamour the duffel bag just in case anyone comes in here, I did the same with tje box under the sink. I decided to go train just to clear my head. I put on my training clothes, which was a sports bra, a blue tank top, and blue work out leggings. I put my hair up in a pony tail and walked out of my room. Jace and Alec looked at me.

"Where are you going?" Alec asked.

"Pretty sure it was kinda obvious, i am going to go train. So what happened with the demon attack?" I asked curious what Seb had done this time.

"It was caused by Sebastian. Izzy got pretty hurt but nothing Magnus can't take care of." Alec said as he smiled at Magnus's name.

"Well I am going to head down to the training room, I have alot of things on my mind right now and I can't sleep so training it the next best thing." Emily told them as she walked away. Jace then grabbed her arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jace asked.

"No, I don't. I just get really bad nightmares at night, sometimes its fine sometimes there bad those are the days I live on the caffine rune." Emily said as tried to walk away.

"Now your not going anywhere intil you explain." Jace said.

"Fine. Did you ever ask yourselves why I was addicted to Yin Fin for a time." she asked them.

"No, but why?" Alec looked at Emily confused.

"Becuase the bitch i call mother abused me." she spit. This time I was telling the truth.

"I livlived with Valentine till I was 10 he abused me..." I cut Jace of.

"Did he ever whip you with demon metal, of cut you with your own blade?" Emily asked with tears going down my eyes from the memories. "Lydia was always the golden child, were to my mother I am complete trash. The only people who didn't treat me like trash was my father and Raphael." They stood there in shock. "Hodge tried to call the clave but the clave didn't listen. I am going to go train now." she said running towards the training room. Everything Emily said in there was true. She was beaten by her mother. The last time she saw her was before her Yin Fin addiction.

Emily had gotten to the training room and started punching a punching bag. Their was so much they didn't know about her. Little did they know she was the last expirament. She too had angel blood.


	54. Persistence

Jace

Alec and Jace stood there in shock of what Emily had just told them. Her mother was worse than Valentine. After a few minutes of being in shock Jace and Alec jogged to the training room. They walked and saw Emily angrily punching a punching bag. She had taken off her tank top to reveal a black sports bra that she was training in and to reveal scars all down her back.

"Em..." She then cut Jace off.

"Tomorrow I am meeting a friend so you won't see me for a bit." She said still punching the bag.

"We need to tell you something." Alec quickly said.

"And what's that." She asked.

"Your Mother is coming to the institute the day after tomorrow." Alec said. Emily froze. "We won't let her come near you."

"It will have to be the other way around, becuase I promised myself a long time ago if that I ever see her again that she would die from my hand. If the clave won't do anything I might as well." She said as Magnus walked in.

"What's going on all I heard was a promise to kill somebody." Magnusbsaid as he noticed the scars. "Did Sebastian do that to you?"

"The Bitch i call my mother abused me for 16 years with demon metals and my own knife even and now she is coming to the institute the day after tomorrow she is the reason i got addicted to Yin Fen." She explianed as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh." Magnus said surprised. she then started to head to the direction of my room.

"I need to get out of the institute." She mumbled to myself.

Emily

Emily made it to her room without the boys following her. She locked the door and wrote a fire message.

Babe,

I need to see you tonight at the place we were planning. I will explain when I get there.

Love

I sent it and took off my training clothes, and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, combat boots, a Nirvanna tank top, and my leather biker Jacket. I kept my hair in a pony tail. I then saw Seb write back.

Love

I will meet you, bring the stuff.

Babe.

I burnt the letter so that there wouldn't be evidence. I then wrote a letter toto everyone else.

hey

went out for a walk, don't worry i have my stele and blade with me.

Em.

Luckily My room was on the first floor of the institute and the window opened so I snsnuck out through the window with the bag. I was glamored so mundanes couldn't see me. I walked up to the empire state building and then moved to the alley next to it. There was already someone there, it was Sebastian.


	55. Nightmares

Emily

Emily walked over to Sebastian.

"Hey Seb. I got everything." She said as she handed him the bag.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" He said as he took the bag not even looking inside of it.

"The day after tomorrow the bitch that abused me is coming to the institute. I had to tell them about the abuse." She told him. "I just had to get out of there."

"I'm sorry love." Sebaatian said then kissed her on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Seb." Emily said looking into his almost black eyes.

Jace

Jace walked to Emily's room and knocked and found the letter outside her door.

"Just great." He muttered to himself.

Emily

"I better go before they start looking for me, Seb. I don't want to blow my cover." she told him needing to leave but not wantimg to.

"Be careful. I love you." Seb said kissing her.

"I will. I love you too." She told him with a smile.

"And don't kill your mother just yet. She is probably there to take you back." Seb said the last part with a pout.

"I won't let her." She told him kissing him. "I better go before they get curious and start seatching my room." They then parted and she stopped by Taki's on the way back. She got two burgers and a coffee for herself. She then walked home and ate the burgers and drank her coffee. She figured they found her note so she went through the front door of the institute. When she enteredentered Jace was waiting at the door.

"Where were you?" Jace asked.

"On a walk. I needed to clear my head. Okay dad." She said sarcastically.

"Don't get me wrong Em I trust you. Next time just don't leave out of the blue." Jace said.

"I didn't leave out of the blue. I left you a note." I said defending myself. "Just don't be surprised if she comes towards me and I then attack." Emily told him honestly. "I need to go and try to sleep." she left him and went to her room. She locked the door and wrote Seb a fire message.

Babe

I made it back to the institute. Jace was sitting in the entry way waiting for me. He is trying to treat me like a fucking child.

Love

She sent it pissed of at Jace. Then quickly I got a reply.

Love

There has been a change of plans. The attack will be the day the bitch comes to get you and i'm sorry about Jace soon be will pay.We won't have time to ruin their lives. Oh and Carmen is dead.

Babe

She smiled and burn't the letter. Seb is all mine. So she then went under the sink and burned the stuff she had gotten as proof she then wrote him back.

Babe

I will pack and I will kill the bitch when the attack happens. Now I have you all to myself.

Love

I sent it with a smile. Luckily I was already packed. I then went to sleep with a smile but was rudely awakened by my nightmares.

Emily woke up in a sweat terrified. She got up and walked down to the kitchen to get coffee. It was five in the morning and she was in shorts and a tank top. Magnus was already in the kitchen with Max.

"Good morning." I yawned as a walked towards the coffee pot.

"Why are you up?"Magnus asked as I grabbed a coffee mug and poured coffee in it.

"Nightmares." I said as I drank some coffee.


	56. We trusted you

Emily

Magnus and I talked as I drank my coffee, then i went back to my room and wrote Seb a fire message.

Babe

What's the plan for tomorrow?

Love

I waited a few minutes then he messaged me back.

Love

The demon blood I gave you. Tonight while everyone is asleep i need you to put it on the wards. Then send me a message when your mother comes in and then a bunch of demons will attack then Mum and I will walk in. Then you will walk over to me.

Babe

I memorized and and put it in flames. I smirked.

-Time jump-

Everybody was a sleep so i dressed to make it look like i was going to the training room but really I was putting demon blood on all of the wards. After that was done all I had to do was wait. So I shut my eyes then all of a sudden i was woken up by the bitch.

"Hello you bitch." I said to my mother.

"Get dressed I will deal with you later you slut." My mother hissed at me as she walked out. I looked at the clock it was 3 in the morning. I quickly got changed and grabbed my bag. I was wearing black jeans and converse with a white t shirt and my leather jacket. I wrote Seb.

She is here.

I then sent it. Moments later i was waiting in my room when i here the alarms. I then walked out to see demon crawling into the main corridor. I pulled my blade out to make it look like i was helping. They all were fighting demon except Clary and Max in the main corridor. Then Seb showed up and told the demons to take hold of all of them except for me.

"Come to me love." I first went over to my mother and snapped her neck then walked over to him. Pulled him down and kissed him. I looked at everyone.

"I thought you said he raped you!" Izzy shouted at me.

"Don't you get it, everything else i told you was true, I had a Yin Fen addiction, my mother did abuse me, I was pregnant and we did loose the baby, but Seb never o ce laid a hand on me to hurt me. I mean this is better for you than the original plan, but now I gave him the Morgenstern blade. You have no way to kill him." I told them with a laugh.

"Mother, you know what to do." Sebastian said to his Mother.

"We trusted you!" Jace screamed as Seb and I walked down to the front steps of the institute, he held me by my waist and my hands around his neck. We kissed passionately.

"Let's go home." Seb then said with a smirk.


	57. Aftermath

Alec POV

What the hell is going on? Emily was already becoming family, but she practically skipped over to Sebastian and kissed him. Then i remembered what he said. 'it is someone you trust.' She was the one who raised Lilith just to raise Sebastian. My mind flooded with questions. Then I heard Jace shout.

"We trusted you!" Then all of a sudden my parents were dead and so was Luke and Jocelyn. Hodge would be disappointed then again he did betray us for Valentine, but to be in a relastionship with the demon that killed your father. Lilith left ud to fight the demons. We just got played into putting our trust in someone who just stabbed is in the back. There were so many demons to kill, but some how we killed them all.

After the fight Magnus came over to me with pity in his eyes. "Alexander, I am so sorry. We all trusted her, hell she even taught Izzy how to cook. She opened up to us. I didn't think it was capable of her loving a monster like Sebastian. I am sorry about your parents Alexander. I really am." Tears started to fill my eyes. I couldn't face the reality of my parents being dead or someone i was starting to trust stabbing me in the back.

Jace POV

I have to tell Clary what had happened. The the girl we trusted stabbed us in the back and stole the Morgenstern Blade for Sebastian, and that demons killed her mom and Luke. She is goimg to be so devastated. I know I am becuase of my adoptive parents death. I went into our bedroom were Max and Clary stayed while the fighting went on.

"Jace thank tje Angel, your okay. What in Edom happened?" Clary asked.

"Emily stabbed us in the back. She stole your blade and gave it to Sebastian, who she is in a romantic relationship with, then demons killed your mom and Luke and Mayrse and Robert." I told staright foward. I walked to her she was already in tears but who wouldn't be?

"I thought Sebastian raped her?" Clary said inbetween cries.

"The only thing she lied about was that." Jace remembering what she had said to Izzy. "Now we have no way to killl Sebastian." Clary then screamed. "What's wrong?" I asked with panic.

"Get Magnus it's time, the baby is coming." Clary said in pain.


	58. Angel Rose Herondale

Jace POV

Holy shit I am about to become a father. I ran through the hallways to find Magnus.

"Magnus we need you." I yelled. Then he appeared right behind me which made me jump.

"You needed me?" He sad with a little sorrow in his voice.

"It's time, the baby is coming." I told him with panic.

"Oh fuck... Let me go get the potion and I will be right there." Magnus said running towards the bedroom to get the potion. I ran back to our room. Magnus then on my heels. Max had thankfully already left the room. I sat in the bed holding her hand. Magnus gave her the two doeses of the potion. Then everybody than crowded the door way. Alec, Izzy, and Simon.

Emily POV

"We did it, Love, we actually did it." Sebastian said as he smiled down at me.

"Yes we did." I smiled back kissing him. We were back at home in the apartment. We destoyed the other apartment becuase it had tracking wards in it.

"We can now rule the shadow world with you as my queen." Seb said lifting me up my legs instantly went around his waist.

Jace POV

It took about two hours for Angel Rose Herondale to come into this world. Here she is she was tiny and adorable probably the cutest bany in the world. Clary made it through thanks to Magnus. Angel had blonde hair which was surprising since all the girls on her side of the family were all red heads. Angel had already opened her eyes. She might have my blonde hair but she definatley has Clary's majestic green eyes. It won't be surprising if we are able to train Angel earlier than normal Shadowhunters, but we were not sure if we were able to even put runes on her. Everybody was swooning over Angel. It was offical I am going to kill her first boyfriend. Angel was already kinda playful she played with Clary's fingers and with mine too. Then Clary and I mentally agreed that we would take the potion just so we can see her. So she wouldn't have to deal with our deaths, so she didn't have to watch us age and die. Even though our parents are now dead we can still live without them.

Emily POV

The next morning Sebastian and I woke up together in the same bed, naked. My head was curled up in his chest. He may be a new type of Vampire but his heart still beats, he was able to survive off of either blood or human food. I once offered him my blood when we first risen him but he declined. He didn't want me to go back to Yin Fen. I don't know why peoplensee him as scary. I have never seen him as scary. With my background he was happy he picked my me off the streets. I was sitting in an Alley almost dying becuase my lack of Yin Fen. He knew I wanted revenge on the Clave, so we are evil together but when his whore of a sister killed him. I was broken and almost relapsed but instead I dove into research on how to bring Lilith back.


	59. I don't know why

Emily POV

I don't know why people think he is evil. He is the sweetest person ever once you get to know him. He is just misunderstood, where i understand him. I mean yeah he wants to burn the Clave to the ground and so do I, becuase they were not there when I needed the Clave the most.

"Love, are you alright?" Seb asked as he held me.

"Yeah, I just spaced off for a moment." I told him. "The nightmares decided to start again, I am just happy we are here now be uase now i know i won't have any."

"I'm sorry Love. If i could have snuck into the institute i would have but they have alarms everywhere." Seb said. I could tell it was with worry. I could tell he loved me mored than that skank Carmen. He calls me Love or Em, he calls Carmen, Carmen. I was never jealous. I was pissed that Lilith did that though but at that moment in time she thought I was dead. I had to go into hiding after i rose Lilith from the dead.

"I just can't wait till we burn the Clave to ground." I said with a smirk as I looked up at Seb.

"Nither can I." Seb said as he flipped on top of me.

Jace POV

Magnus suspects that Angel, due to her fast growing rate, that she will be fully mature by the end of this year. We announced that Magnus and Alec are her god fathers, while Izzy and Simon are her god mothers, for once Simon was actually okay with me calling him a girl. Magnus helped and made the nursery. He thought it would be a good idea to go pink but, we decided to go with blue. We just hope she is a fast learner.

Clary was grieving and so was everyone else, even Magnus. I just still can't believe I am now a father.

"I am still curious of what the heck she sees in Sebastian." I told Clary.

"Well he did save her life. I mean she could have died, she was addicted to Yin Fen but she has an actual reason to want the Clave dead, Sebastian is just doing it for fun." Clary responded to my curiosity as she held my new born daughter.

"Yeah but, she is in love with the guy who killed her father and Raphael." I told her not excepting it.

"Jace, she was drugged with Yin Fen for there whole relationship." Clary said which was the truth. "

"The thing is I think he loves her too. The way he looked at her. It was with love."


	60. Lucifer (extra long chapter!)

Alec

I can't believe it now. I just got a fire message from the Clave saying they don't Sebastian, Emily and Carmen dead, they want them alive so that they can be interrogated. Everyone is going to be pissed. Since my parents died I am now head of the Institute.

Angel Rose Herondale, is adorable, but growing quickly. Magnus is keeping a close eye on her. Everyone is still shocked by Emily's betral, espically Izzy. For Angel's sake Emily taughter her how to cook.I wouldn't be surprised is Sebastian is just using her. It was time to call a meeting.

Emily

Sebastian and I walked into the living room to see Lilith standing there.

"Was there any survivors?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. All the parents are dead though. except, the warlock, the lightwood siblings, Jace and your sister, and she had her child." Lilith said.

"Damn it!" Seb said as he ran his hand through his hair. "What happened?"

"I don't know. They are just that good. I summoned more than 100 demons." Lilith she said rubbing her chin.

Jace

"What do you mean the Clave wants them alive? Emily it a traitor, Sebastian hurt Clary, and Carmen is a god damn mass murderer." I shouted at my parabati.

"Yes, we all know that Jace but it is the Clave's decision." Alec said frustrated. "Trust me I am pissed about it too."

"Then act like your god damn pissed!" I shouted.

"If I did i would be out there trying to fimd them." Alec said trying to stay calm.

"The thing is i think Sebastian is actually in love with Emily." I told him. "It was the same look Clary gives me, the look you and Magnus give each other."

"Don't worry Jace I saw it too." Alwc agreed.

Emily

I was sitting on the couch with Sebastian when a fire message came in.

Emily Fucking Starkweather,

You are wanted for High fucking treason, and god damn murder! You kill our mother of all people. She was nothing but good to you. You betrayed the Clave for Sebastian Fucking Morgenstern. You better turn your fat ass in or I will fucking kill you.

Lydia

"Who's it from?" Seb asked I handed him the letter.

"My whore of a sister. See what I have to deal with." I said leaning on the back of the couch. "I swear I am going to fucking kill her."

"Are you going to write her back?" Seb asked.

"Hell no. I will tell her what I need to when I am getting ready to beat her to death." I stated. Then anither one came.

Bitch

I am coming to New York and your going to turn yourself in.

Lydia

"We can arrange that." Seb stated as he looked at the new letter.

"She's a shitty shadowhunter anyway." I shrugged. "But, I am going to need demon metal. I am going to destroy that pretty little face of hers."

Alec

I walked into the main corridor were my parents died to find Lydia Blackwell.

"Hello Alec. Long time no see." Lydia said professionaly and then she started to walk towards me.

"If your looking for your tratior sister she is not here and don't try to play coy with me Lydia. I know she gave you a black eye and broken nose becuase you went on a rant and we know your mother and you abused her." I said honestly.

"The black eye thing is true and the broken nose, but we were nothing but kind to her." Lydia defended. I laughed so hard it wasn't even funny. I could have died right there.

"Enough of your bullshit Lydia. She showed us the scars were your mother hurt her with demon metal. I say your mother deserved to die by your sister's handl and I figured i should at least let you know 1. Magnus and I are getting married. 2 Sebastian would do anything for your sister. Probably even kill himself belcuase the look in his eye when he saw her walk towards him. It was love, but who knew a demon like him could love. So maybe one day even you could love." Lydia gasped at what I said but I meant every word. She was colder than Sebastian and what Izzy said was right. 'Your the same as Valentine. You want all downworlders dead but at least Valentine says it to there face.' I took a few minutes for Lydia to process what I had said.

"I didn't come here for you. I needed a place to stay as I arrest my sister. I am giving her a chance to turn herself in." Lydia said coldly.

"Well she is with Sebastian so i doubt she will be turning herself in anytime soon." I said with a smirk. But between Lydia and Emily and am pretty sure Emily would win.

"Did she tell you that she was like Jace and Clary..." I cut Lydia off before she could say anything else.

"What. She is evil and a traitor. How is she like Jace amd Clary?" I said freaking out.

"The blood that runs in her veins. She is Valentine's 3rd Angel experiment." Lydia said . My Jaw dropped I counld not belive what I was hearing but i did believe it, how she lured us in just to break us. "The difference is that her blood wasn't from Itherual, it was from Lucifer himself. She is more powerful then Jace and Clary combined. She has impossible strenght even for a shadowhunter but her powers didn't kick im till she was 16 when she went to Yin Fen. Still can't believe she let a vampire drink her."


	61. kidnapped

Emily

"So where will we put Lydia when we kidnapp her?" Sebastian asked.

"In a room in the warehouse downstairs but we have to remember to put the deflect rune on her otherwise this place is. compromised." I said putting my hand on Seb's chest and my head was under his arm. His arm wrapped around my waist. "So how are we going to lure her into our trap."

"Write her back saying she will do it then bring me along with you and a few demons and we kidnapp Lydia, but it has to be somewhere secluded yet away from here." He planned.

"I might know a place." I told him with a smirk.

Alec.

Holy fucking shit. Emily is practially Lucifer's daughter. Who the fuck knew. After Lydia told me that I called the biggest meeting ever. We all met in the Libary includingincluding Clary who was able to use her energy now. Lydia was also there.

"So what is this about?" Magnus asked holding Angel. Lydia then explained everything and everybody had the same reaction as I did when Lydia said they were nothing but nice to her we all laughed of course we told them about The abuse Emily got intill she was 16, but when she came to the part of Emily being half Lucifer Half shadowhunter. Everybody stood there in shock. Clary and Jace were the ones with the most shock.

"But she is impossibly strong could kill us all in less than a minute, before she left we went on a hunt and I was injured. I wasn't able to fight not even a healing rune could help me, there was 10 to 20 demons there. She killed them all in less then a minute. You would have to see it to believe it. Then she got addicted to Yin Fen. A vampire had bit her and she had been an addict ever since then she went off with Raphael." Lydia explained. Jace was a little jealous and so was Izzy. It was kinda funny. "The reason she gained your trust so fast was becuase she was the Master of Luring people in to get what she wants. Just like Lucifer." Then a fire message appeared in Lydia's hand.

Stupid ass bitch,

Met me at in Church of Tudo as soon as possible. Come alone or else.

Emily

"I have to go. Clave wants me back in Portland." Lydia said. I snatched the letter out of her hand.

"No it isn't this is a fire message from Emily. Calling you a stupid ass bitch, which i agree with and telling you to meet her in the church of Tudo, and to come alone and it is more than likely it is a trap." I said not caring what I said in front of her.

"I know but she is still my sister." Lydia said taking the fire message away from me. "So therefore you guys will stay here. I need to handle some buisness with my sister."

Emily

We portaled over to the church of Tudo with Liltih, a few demon and obviously Seb. We sat on the altar wait for my sister. It took about thirty minutes for her to show up.

"Hello sister." Lydia started. I walked up to her and was amd inch away crom her.

"You can come out now Jace. Why don't you join the party. Lilith can ypu hold Jacein place while i deal with my whore of a sister." I asked her she obliged. "Bitch, do you know what I think is funny. That they trusted a Starkwearher in the first place. Espically since my father screwed them over by handing Valentine the Mortal Cup and Jace and to be honezt it was fun gaining eveyone's trust then when i stabbed them in the back to see the heart break in there eyes. That is the stuff I love but Sebastian is an exception. Do you want to know the last thing the bitch we call mother said to me before i snapped her neck. she said 'wake up you slut."' I smirked then punching her with my strong right hook. "Demons take her don't kill her just restrain her and Lilith could you give him a portal back to the institute and sister we will finish this pleasent talk later." I walked back to Sebastian as he stood up then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

When we were done with the kiss, Jace was back at the Institute.

"Let's go home." I said biting my lip. We all portaled back to the warehoise and I led the demons that restrained Lydia to an empty room with no windows only a hook in the middle of it. I tied her hands on the rope and humg jer from the hook. She did struggle a bit but not alot.

"What do you even want from me?" she spit.

"I don't want anything from except to show you what the bitch did to me." I said dissmissing the demons. I then tied a pices of rope aroumd her mouth. "This is just revenge i mean i was going to do this to the bitch but i killed her, it was a lot of fun. I used to actually be jealous of you sister. You were always the golden child who was the best and was also the favorite but with me she was down right evil. She punished me with a demon metal whip just like the one i am going fo hurt you with." I pulled up my shirt so my sister can see my back. "TThat is what it does to your skin but lucky me i also got a hold of some demon metal blades so i can destroy that pretty little face of yours." I laughed then Sebastian came in to the room.

"How is oir guest?" Seb asked me.

"Terrified."


	62. Lucifer

**Hey guys quick thing then you an get to the new chapter. I am thinking about doing a spinoff of his story about Sebastian and Emily's love life. If ou jink I should comment a ship name for them.**

 **Wildflower**

Emily

"Well sister I am going to leave you here over night for you to stew, and the real fun starts tomorrow." I laugh as i highlight her defense rune.

I walked upstairs and found Seb on the couch waiting for me. He was sitting there reading a book then he closed it and set it down.

"I didn't hear any screaming is everything okay?" Sebastian asked as i walked to him a straddled his lap.

"Everything is fine I am letting her stew in her own thoughts. The real fun starts tomorrow." I said as i wrap my arms aroumd his neck and kissed him it was a passionate kiss.

Alec

"What the hell happened Jace?" I asked.

"She knew I was there. I have no idea how but she did and by the look of it even Sebastian was surprised i was there. I am not sure if they killed her or what, but I am pretty sure she is dead." Jace told me confused.

"Let Magnus look at your memories." I told him.

Emily

We decided to mobe to our bedroom before things got a little to intamint. So here we are now like we usally are naked in bed.

"How in the world do we keep ending up here." I asked out of breath.

"Well for starters we are in love and don't care and we can't stop kissing, that is what is causing this, but i am not complaining." Seb said as he held his head up with his elbow.

"Nither am I." I smiled.

"Simce we are here I bave been meani g to talk to you about this. I talked to Lilith and asked how her new breed of vampire can spread and she said you can change them by making them drink a little bit of your blood and you don't have to be buried u underground once you take some of my blood she said it will take a few minutes to work through your body. So i am asking is will you be immortal with me?" Seb asks.

"Seb the only thing I have to loose is you of course i will." I said, he smirked as he brought a knife up to his finger and cut it.

"Drink." Seb ordered as he put his finger in my mouth. He then straddled me and started kissing my body and then at the worst time ever Liltih walked into the room. "What do you want mother?"

"I'm bored. I came to see what you are up too." She said.

"Mother, we are kind of busy here. Why don't you raise Lucifer of some shit." Seb said as he stared at me. I was trying to hold back my laugh.

"Okay, I am gpimg to raise Lucifer from Edom." Lilith said as she closed the door. I bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Seb asks.

"Out of all the times we have had sex, this is the first time she caught us." I laughed.

"I guess your right." he chuckled his face not even an inch away from mine as his hands traveled up my sides. "But we better go if she is actually is going to raise Lucifer we will want to be there espically since you have his blood and I have is namd."

"Ugh. Sometimes I hate your mother, and we were having fun too!" I complained throwing my arms up in the hair as Seb got up. I got up to but not by choice I would rather stay in bed and eat ice cream all day.

"Trust me I would love to too." Seb replied. "but let's go meet my ancestor and your blood donor." I threw on one of Sebastian's black shirts and then one of my pairs of jeans. We walked down the halls to Lilith's summoning room. Lucifer was standing there in his human form.

"There is my daughter. Left handed like always i see. ( **people who were able to write with their left hand used to be considered demons. It sucks cuase i am left handed ugh.)" Lucifer** stated. "So how ruthless have you been?" he asked with a smirk.

"I killed my mother with my own two hands and very soon going to be torturing my sister." I said with a smirk. He gave me a look of approval.

"Good for you. Now the boy who has the Morgenstern name. Jonathan if I am correct. Your father has told me so much about you and your dear sister Clarissa Morgenstern." Lucifer smirked.

"Clarissa does not go by the Morgernstern last name. She recently got married to one Jace Herondale and recently had a child who is a full blown angel." Sebastian said informing him.

"And Emily your background intrests me the most necuase it is so much like mine." Lucifer smirked.

"Yeah execpt the fact you were never addicted to Yin Fen and almost went back to it the night the love of your life died." I told him.

"Who is this love of your life?" Seb asked looking at me.

"You ya idiot." I told him honestly

"Get a room!" Lucifer and Lilith said at the same time. We then walked out of the room.

"You wanna watch me torture my sister?" I asked him with a smile.

"I would love too." Seb smiled.


	63. marrige

Emily

"So sister... do you have anything go say before i start torturing you." I say to Lydia as i take off the rope in her mouth.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" She yelled.

"Sure it wasn't." I said as i rolled my eyes. "That is still not a reason why everyone in the Portland Institute treated my like trash. How can you explain that?"

"Um..." She tried to respond.

"It was a retorical question!" I yelled at her. I grabbed the demon metal knife and cut the back of her shirt open not caring if it cut skin. Lydia winced in pain. "sweetie this is going to get a lot worse then this." I then sliced her back. She grunted in pain. I laughed and switched to the demon metal whip and started whipping her. She screamed in pain. "Now you see. All my pleads for help and all my hope had vanished at that time no one cared expect Hodge when he saw my scars he tried to call the Clave and get her arrested but the Clave put it off as a demon hunt gone wrong but it wasn't. It was a 16 years straight abuse almost everyday I was beaten. The first time I was called a slut was when I was 5. Even as a new born they starved me they fed me two times a week. You were always the golden child." I whipped her again maybe about 5 times more. When I finally said "That is enough of today." I tied the rope back into her mouth so she wouldn't scream in the middle of the night. Seb and I walked back into the main apartment. We decided to go back to our room to have some more 'fun'.

"This time we are locking this door so mother can't get in." Seb said closing the door behind him locking it. I sat on the edge of the bed as he came up to meme and said, "I love you, I really do."

"I know you do and I feel the same." I responded my arms went around his neck are lips crashed into each others.

Jace

"We are probably going to have to go back to the church to look for clues and has anyone searched the room we had given Emily?" I asked.

"No one has yet but if you want to you can." Alec said.

"Okay that is what i am going to go do." I said walking towards her old room. I opened the doordoor to find a note that said.

The clave is going to burn for what they did.

Emily POV

"by the Angel Em. I love you." Seb said holding me.

"I love you too Seb." I replied with a smirk.

"We should go take a shower though we smell like death and sex." Seb said with a grin.

"Agreed." I said with a smile.

Jace POV

I grabbed the letter and ran back to the Libary.

"Jace whats wrong?" Alec asked.

"We need to go to Idris and finished what Hodge started we need the Clave to make amends for what they did. Otherwise the Clave is going to be burnt to the ground." I told him handing him the note.

"I will send in a request for a portal to Idris." Alec said nervously. "Who is all going?"

"Me and you. I need to tell Clary what is happening and as soon as we get Idris the first thing we do is go to the clave." I told him getting ready to leave to talk to Clary when she walked in with Angel. I smiled. "How are my two favorite girls?" I walked over and took Angel from Clary.

"We are good." She replied. "So what's going on?"

"Alec and I need to go to Idris for a few days or at least long enough to convince the Clave to make amends with Emily." I told her.

"Okay? That won't stop Sebastian but it is a good idea to try to get her on our side but I honestly think that won't help any espically if she 'loves' him." Clary said and she was right but it was worth the try.

"I mean your right but it is worth a try." Alec replied for me. I looked at Angel who was in my arms. It had only been maybe two days and it looks like she is more than a month old. Her eyes are giant and very golden.

"Magnus and Max won't stop following Angel." She said Alec then looking up.

"Does't surprise me. Magnus is interested becuase this is the first Angel that wasn't made in heaven. Max is just intreseted becuase she is new." Alec said sounding just a little jealous.

Emily POV

"We need to figure out how to destroy the Clave." I said thinking about it. "we obviously we need to take down the wards and we need to find to get in that way." Seb and I sat on the bed trying to figure things out.

"Love, this is off subject but if I asked you to marry me would you say yes?" Seb asked.

"Yes I would." I said with a smile.

"Then will you marry me?" He said with a smile ear to ear.

"of course." I said as I leaned into him and kissed.

"I think i finally figured out what I am going to do with the serph blade." Seb said.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked him.

"We are going to bury it 10 feet under the surface in a locked box only you or I can get into. Such a strong lock not even and opening rune can open it not even Clary's rune. Not even an angel can open it not even Lucifer or even my mother." Seb said with a smile.

"And how exactly will we do that?" I asked as I sat on his lap facing him.

"We can still draw runes but it has to be in our own blood. Has to be the same species." He said holding me in his lap.

"Why don't we just do that on the door instead of physically locking it and i think i jjust found our way to destroy the wards to Idris." I said quickly thinking.

"One i didn't think of that at the time. Two how will we do that?" Seb asked.

"Your sister has recently made a destruction rune. I saw it in her sketch book as I was looking through their rooms so i know what it looks like." I said biting my lip.

Jace POV

"Jace, The Clave accepted our request for a portal. We leave tonight." Alec told me.

"And, you still have to tell Magnus." I said looking at him.

"Yeah, I am going to go do that right now." He told me walking out of the Libary.

"And I am going to go pack." I said heading to Clary and I's room.

"I might as well follow you though. Clary says he's been stalking Angel. He is probably were Angel is." Alec said walking beside me.

Emily POV

"Why don't we just get married right now." I said. "Why wait?"

"A rune on the heart and a rune on the hand. Let's do it. Right now." Seb smiled. I then reached for the knife that was on the nightstand. Seb took the knife away from me and cut his hand. He dipped his finger in his blood and drew the marrige rune on my heart. I then took the knife from him and cut open my hand and drew the rune on his hand with my blood. Our hands healed right away due to the vampire part of us. "I love you Mrs. Morgenstern."

"I love you too Mr. Morgenstern." I smiled. We kissed. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were around my waist.

Alec POV

Magnus and I were out in the hallway outside Jace and Clary's room.

"Mags, Jace and I are going to be heading to Idris tonight to see if we can convince the Clave to try and make amends with Emily otherwise the Clave is going to burn to the ground. Jace found a note in the room Emily was staying in the said 'the clave is going to burn for what they did.'" I explained to my fiance.

"Okay Alexander just fire message me when you get there and so i know what is going on." Mags said with worry then he leaned to me and kissed me. "Just be careful."

"I will Mags I promise." I told him promising him. "Magnus I love you."

"I love you too Alexander." Magnus said revealing his cat eyes.

Jace POV

"Jace please be careful in Idris. With Sebastian and Emily and Carmen on the loose it is a possible war zone." Clary said with worry.

"I promise I will Clary. We just don't have away to kill Sebastian right now or Carmen for that fact." I replied.

"Yeah i know." Clary said.

Emily POV

"I am going to kill Lydia before the attack on Idris. Just so I don't have to worry about a shadowhunter breaking in and releasing her." I told Seb.

"And we need to bury the blade before then too." Seb added.

"Agreed." I said.

"So what shall we do first?" He asked.

"I want to go kill my sister." I said with a smirk.

"How are you going to kill her?" he asked.

"I am going to let her bleed out from her throat after tourturing her a little bit." I told him smiling.

"And while you do that i will got a box for the blade." He replied.


	64. The truth comes out

Emily POV

I walked to the room i was keeping Lydia in, my bitch of a sister. When I walked in she was a sleep. I slammed the door behind me to wake her up, she did wake up. I untied her mouth so everyone can hear her scream.

"So where is your boyfriend. I never actually thought someone could love you not even Sebastian Morgenstern." Lydia said parched but with attitude.

"Excuse me as of two hours he is my husband." I said acting offended. "You probably thought he was stringing me along, but would he string his wife along?"

"Yeah, he probably would." Lydia replied.

"Just like i strung the New York Institute along. He would never try and hurt me." I said grabbing my demon metal knife. "Plus I don't care about your opinion." I then cut her, I gave her a X on her back. She lightly screamed. Then i carved the words 'Carmen is dead' in her mid section. She screamed and yelled tears were coming out of her eyes. Then i switched to the demon metal whip and gave her 20 lashes every single one more painful then the last then I said my last line before she dies. "Any last words?"

"I'm Sorry." Lydia said with tears in her eyes.

"To little too fucking late." I said then I slashed her throat watching the light go out in her eyes.

Jace POV

The portal was open for Alec and I to go to Idris. After saying good byes we walked through the portal into Idris. To see the man who was appointed as Inquisator after Robert, Jared Lovelace and the council.

"Inquisator. Consol." Alec said nervously.

"Alexander Lightwood, Jonathan Herondale." Inqusitor Lovelace simply put.

"Please Inqusitor Lovelace call me Alec." Alec said nervously.

"So why exactly did you need to come to Idris?" The Inqusitor asked.

"On behalf of Emily Starkweather. We believe if the Clave tries to make an amends with her that she will shut the whole operation down. She plans to burn the Clave to the ground with Sebastian Morgenstern by her side." Alec explained as he handed him Emily's letter.

"And what exactly did the Clave do?" The Inquistor said as he raised his eyebrow.

"While in the Portland Institute Emily Starkweather was beaten with demon metal." Alec spoke up and told the truth.

"And how do you know this?" He asked.

"Jace and I both saw the scars on her back it looked like a demon metal whip." Alec spoke again.

"What do you expect us to do? She killed her mother." He said again.

"Please at least try to make amends with her, and if it works it will save lives of shadowhunters." I pretty much said begging. "But is she really dead?"

"No she is not dead she figured something like this would happen so she is here in Idris.We will discuss at the Clave meeting tomorrow. For now you can bunk in Atamis's old house and we expect to see you there." The inquisator said dismissing us. We walked to Atamis's house.

"I really hope this works Alec. I really do." I said thinking out loud.

"Yeah, I do too Jace." Alec replied.

Emily POV

The demons took Lydia to Pandemonium well it's alley next to it. I glamored her so mundanes couldn't see her.

"Is it ready Seb?" I asked him.

"Yes it is. Now one of us has to draw the rune and the other one has to draw blood. I will draw blood you can draw the rune." Seb said as he pulled his knife out and cut his hand. I put my finger into his blood and drew the rune in the box. Seb was all done digging the hole fairly quickly becuase of the vampire ablites. We dropped it in and then buried it.

Izzy POV

"Clary, Simon!" I yelled. Everyone came running.

"What's up Izzy?" Clary asked with Magnus right behind her and also Simon but with Angel in her arms.

"They found Lydia. Dead in an alley next to Pandemonium." Izzy said.

"Clary you go help Izzy and Simon. I will watch Angel." Magnus said almost begging to watch Angel.

"Okay, but if any thing bad happens, i will be pissed." Clary said to Magnus as she handed over Angel.

"We wouldn't want you to be pissed at me." Magnus said.

"Gear up. It's not a demon but we might run into one." I commanded.

Emily POV

We walked back into the apartment and Seb sits on the couch as I walked to the closest bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Seb asked.

"Bathroom." I replied quickly. I walked to the bathroom closed the door. I threw up. I grabbed a pregnancy test from the closet and did what I was supposed to do. I waited. Seb must have gotten worried becuase after two or three minutes he knocked on the door.

"Love are you okay?" Seb asked through the door.

"Just come in." I said. He opened the door and looked at the sink to see a pregnancy test and then looked on the floor where I was sitting.

"You think your pregnant." Seb said then sitting next to me.

"I just haven't been feeling well lately so i figured I should check." I explained.

"And if you are we won't put any Angel or demon blood in her or him this time." Seb said holding my hand. I then put my head on his shoulder. Then suddenly the few minutes we had to wait were over I grabbed the pregnancy test and looked at it. it was positive.

Izzy's POV

We walked into the alley of Pandemonium to find Lydia's corpse. Izzy looked at her closely to find the words.

"Carmen's Dead." Izzy read out load.

"Well that helps. I guess." Simon read out loud.

"Yeah it does, except for the fact Emily was one of Valentine's angel experiments but the blood he used was Lucifer's." Izzy said out loud. "She was obviously beaten and tourtured before her death which was caused by blood loss of slicing her throat open. We need to get her back to the institute."

"I will make a portal to the morgue." Clary said drawing a portal on the alley wall.

Emily POV

"Just another person to teach to become evil." Seb said.

"Yes but we won't have as much 'fun' time on our hands." I said pouting.

"At least we are married this time." Seb added.

"That's true." I said looking at him. I was still leaning on his shoulder when sleep came upon me.

Alec POV

I sat down and wrote the fire message to Magnus

Magnus,

We made it to Idris prefectly okay but we found out something intresting. Emily's mother is still alive. We are to discus what they are going to be doing to make an amends with Emily.

I love you,

Alec.

I sent it. I didn't have to wait ververy long for a reply.

Alexander,

Holy shit! Her mother is still alive! We also found Lydia dead in the alley next to Pandemonium with 'Carmens Dead' carved into her chest. She was beaten and died from a slash to the throat and Clary wanted me to tell you to tell Jace 'Don't be Cocky'.

Love you too,

Magnus.

"Jace!" I yelled.

"What?" Jace awnsered.

"Lydia is dead with the words 'Carmen is Dead' carved into her chest and Clary says Don't be Cocky." I told him.

"Fuck... and me Cocky, never." Jace said. "But at least Carmen is dead."

Emily POV

Seb must have carried me go our room last night becuase i remember falling asleep on his shoulder in the bathroom and he must have undressed me becuase i was in my underwear and so was he. I was curled up in his chest like i usually am. He was warm.

"I still can't believe that i am pregnant." I said.

"Honestly nither can i but we know what is going to happen since it happened before. It is going to be a quick pregnancy and it will be over before we know it." Seb replied honestly.

"The only thing diffrent is that you have been raised from the dead a few times and we are now a stronger breed." I added.

"Good point." Seb said.

"Seven years ago today Ari would have been seven." I said.

"If it wasn't for my father and his stupid idea of trying to make the perfect solider Ari would be alive right now." Seb said.

"Honestly, he had what was coming to him when he died." I said holding him as he holds me.

"I agree. I remember wheen we just took off for the next few weeks after that well intill he tracked us down and caught us in the middle of sex. His face was priceless." Seb said we both laughed.

"He never looked at me the same after that." I laughed.

"Or didn't even talk to either of us for a month." he said as we both laughed. "We have some good times."

Jace POV

We headed back to the clave early in the morning. When we entered the meeting their was a line of people. There was Joceyln, Luke, Mayrse, Robert, and Emily's mother. Alec ran to Mayrse and Robert and i had no control of my legs becuase so was I. **(Trust me this has feels becuase i am crying while writing it.)**

"Mom! Dad!" Alec yelled. Tears flooded both of our eyes. All four of us held an embrace.

"We thought you were dead." I cried. I ended our embrace and not caring if Joceyln and Luke didn't like me or not I huged them.

"How's Clary been? and where is she?" Jocelyn and Luke asked at the same time.

"She is back at the Institute and she tries to hide it but she has been a wreck." I told them we all stopped hugging as I went over to Lydia's Mother and so did Alec.

"Mrs.Blackwell I am sorry for your loss but Alec recived word from the New York Institute that last night Lyida Blackwell was found dead in the alley beside Pandemonium." Alec said.

"How bad? and How?" Her mother asked.

"Tourtured, and killed by your daughter Emily Starkweather. With the words 'Carmen is dead' carved into her midsection." Alec said with pain.

"Let me guess whipped and cut with demon metal." She said looking at the ground then at Alec.

"Yes." Is the only Alec replied with.

"I should have known that was going to happen when i started hurting her. I knew since the moment she was born that she was another one of Valentine's Angel experiments, but this one was completely different. It was Lucifer's blood instead of Itherual's the last time i had ever saw her was the night before she left to see her father. She packed her whole room. I was wondering why but when i got s fire message from her father saying he hadn't seen her then a day later Mayrse told Hodge she found her with Raphael. When he told me that she was getting high off of Yin Fen the inly thing i thought was I hope she dies from it." She said. The whole room was in shock from what they just herad except for Alec and Jace. "How did you find out?"

"while at the New York Institute she woke up one night having nightmares and came out to practice. Jace and I were talking when she came out. She told us everything and then she went to go train amd we saw the scars on her back." Alec explained with all truth.

"Send a fire messege to her saying I want to make amends and give her an okay for a portal in Idris." She said like she was giving orders to the Clave.


	65. Attack on Idris

Jace POV

I walked back over to Jocelyn.

"Did Clary have her baby?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yes right when i went up to tell her about everything that was goimg on she went into Labor. Angel, is a little angel. She has Clary's red hair and my golden eyes." I told her with a smile.

"I cannot wait to see my granddaughter." Jocelyn said smiling.

"She is just growing really fast." I said with a sigh.

Emily POV

"Seb, can you make me pancakes." I asked him knowing he would say yes.

"Of course I would anything for my favourite person." Seb said. I put on one of Seb's shirts and we walked to the kitchen. Seb was in his boxers. I sat on the counter watching him cook when Lilith walked in.

"Okay. Emily are you pregnant? becuase I found this in the bathroom." She said as she lifted up my pregnancy test.

"Yes I am pregnant." I said still in shock. "This time we are not going to poison the child like Valentine did with Ari."

"Tomorrow i should at least be able to tell the gender." Lilith said.

"We don't have a lot of time to think of names." Seb said looking at me as he was still cooking.

"How about if it is a boy Ashton Trace Morgenstern." I said smiling.

"How about if it is a girl Amara Rachel Morgenstern." Seb said smiling.

"I love both of them." I said forgetting Lilith is in the room.

"I am just goimg to leave.." Lilith said as she left. Then a fire message appeared next to me.

"Who is it from?" Seb asked. I looked at it in shock.

"The Clave." I said. I read it through.

Dear Emily Starkweather,

We would like to send our deepest regrets that the Clave has not been there for you through your tragic childhood. On the request of your mother you have been approved a portal into Idris. You will not be arrested. Your mother would like to talk to you with reason. Plus write us back confirming or denying the request.

Sincerely

The Clave.

I read it outload to Seb.

"I may have a new plan. Say i accept the request and I distract the Clave they will have no idea what is coming for them. You will take down the wards and billions of demon will attack Idris and you will make your way up to the Clave." I told him with a smirk.

"That, love, is a brilliant idea." Seb said as he finished cooking. "Mother!" Seb yelled.

"What the fuck do you want this time?" She said as she entered the kitchen.

"We need you to summon billions of demons." I said with a smirk. "We invade tonight." I got off the counter and made my way to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down on a stool. "The only thing that is pissing me off that it said on behalf of my mother. So i am guessing my mother is still alive but that gives me a chance to kill her like i wanted to."

"Oh and by the way mother. Emily and I are married." Seb told his mother.

"What?" Lilith said in shock. "And why wasn't I there?"

"Well it was a very intamint moment." I added honestly.

"Well I am happy you two are married now." Lilith said. "Your the only one I ever got along with." She said looking at me. "At least your married while pregnant."

"I am going to have to write back to the clave though. So that this will work." I said.

"Wait what is the plan?" Lilith looked at me confused. I then handed her the letter from the Clave.

"I am going to distract the Clave as you guys invade. Since Clary made a new rune that is destruction. It should destroy the wards." I told her.

"Well I am going to get a start on summoning all of thoose demons." Lilith said as she left. I just sat there eating the pancakes Seb made for me.

"I love you Seb." I said as I looked at him. He was just watching me.

"I love you too Em and I cannot wait for tonight when we destroy the Clave once and for all. Honestly when i first saved you from the Yin Fen I never thought I would fall for you this hard." Seb told me.

"Seb. Are trying to get in pants?" I said.

"Always." He chuckled.

"Let me send the letter to the Clave and then we can." I said biting my lip. I then grabbed some paper and a pen.

The Clave

I accept your request. I will portal in tonight.

Emily Starkweather

I then sent it. I then got up and so did Seb. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Jace POV

A few minutes after they sent the fire messege to Emily they got one back accepting the portal saying she will portal in tonight. I was still talking to Jocelyn about Angel.

"Do you want me to send Clary a fire message telling her you are alive?" I asked her.

"No I want to surprise her. Plus i don't wantbher coming to Idirs right now since she just had Angel." Joceyln replied.

"Okay." I said in reply.

Emily POV

"We need to go get dressed for tonight." I said holding his hand and leading him to our room. I went to our closest and put on my black leather pants, a black tank top and leather Jacket with my black heels. I put my hair in a pony tail and put on mascara.While I got dressed Seb put on a black shirt and black jeans.

"I am going to be jealous of everyone who even looks at you tonight" Seb said checking me out.

"Sweetie, I am yours and only yours." I said as i wrapped my arms aroumd him. "Soon it will be time to go. I hate being apart from you."

"I hate being apart from you too. I love you ." Seb replied.

"I love you too." I kissed him. Then I looked at my watch. It was time. "It's time to destroy the clave." We parted.

"I love you Em. Be careful if they try to kill you kill them first." Seb said.

"I love you too Seb and Trust me I will." I told him stealing one last kiss. I drew a portal and walked through it. The first thing I saw was my mother. "Hello bitch."

"Hello Emily." My mother said to me.

"This is the first time since i was five you didn't call me a slut." I replied.

"Yes, I know, and I am sorry." My mother said thinking it would work. I looked around the room to see i was in presence of the council and the Lightwoods. I laughed.

"Mother, you starved, and beat me for 16 years. You really think a simple sorry would suffice. You must be really stupid." I told her. "And when my father tried to end it by going to the Clave they wrote it off as a demon attack gone wrong. You were the reason I got addictted to Yin Fen. I need something to take away the nightmares and the pain. Then I met Sebastian. He saved my life if he didn't find me I would have been dead. That was 8 years ago. Then a year later we were still together then I had Ari but while i was pregnant Valentine posioned her so she didn't make it. That was seven years ago today." I looked around the room again everyone was in shock. "And for 8 long years i have dreamt of your death Mother. For everything you did to me. I still have the scars." I took off my leather jacket and showed the Clave what exatly my mother did. "Oh and Jocelyn. You and my mother will be grandparents in 6 days. You see my pregnancies are the lenght of 9 days One month a day. Seb and I found out last night that I was pregnant." I said as I put my leather jacket back on. Then Seb came through the front doors. "There is my husband now." My mother was shocked and so was everyone else.

"So I am guess that you told them that we are now married and your pregnant." Seb said as we walked over to each other.

"You MARRIED him?" My mother said in reply.

"Yep, and billiions of demons are running through the streets. You can't leave though or you will die a merciless death." I said looking at Seb. I leaned foward and kissed Seb he kissed me back. We then parted afterwards. "So now mother you are going to have a slow death and if you try to get away you will still have a slow death."

"I would rather die than claim you as my daughter you slut." She spit.

"Mother do you want to know what Lydia's last words were. They were 'I'm Sorry' the last thing she heard was me saying 'too little too fucking late.' Alec be happy you didn't go through with wedding with my sister. She was a real bitch." I said looking at my Mother the Alec then back at my mother. Everybody was still in shock including Jace and Alec.

"Oh and hello mother who tried to kill me." Seb said as he looked at Jocelyn.

"See whoever doesn't join us dies. Except my mother she dies either way. We will give you time to decide as i touture and kill my mother." I said walking towards my mother and Seb following.

Jace POV

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. What the fuck and I'm going to do Clary wanted me to come back home alive. I can't fucking die not now. I looked at Alec I knew he was going through the same thing. He looked at me too. Then a portal opened Magnus, Clary, and Izzy stepping out.

"Clary... You guys can't be here but now we can't leave she will kill us." I said to her.

Emily POV

I turned arund to see an open portal to see Seb's sister, Magnus Bane and Isabelle Lightwood coming out of it. I stopped walking toward my mother. Seb saw what I just saw and I know it. I dragged my mother by her hair walking with Seb over to Clary, Magnus, and Isabelle. I pushed her head onto the floor.

"Well hello sister." Seb said.

"How many times do i have to say it. I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!" Clary yelled at him.

"You might disown me but that won't change the fact that you now have a sister in law and a nicece or nephew." Seb said with one hand around my waist and one hand on my stomach. Izzy, Magnus and Clary's faces went into shock.

"HOLY SHIT." Izzy said

"Now you go make you decision if your going to die or join our side while I go tourture my Mother." I said leaving and picking my mother up by her hair again. "You deserve every little thing I am going to do to you."

Clary POV

After that interesting conversation I saw my mother then heard Jace whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry your not going crazy its really her." He whispered. My legs then started moving and tears started running down my face.

"Mom!" Then I qucilky got a glimpse of Luke. "Luke!" We all hugged.

Izzy POV

"Mom, Dad?" I slowly began to run toward my parents as I relized this was all real.

Emily POV

I tied my mother's front to one of the pilers I took out my demon metal whip and knife first cutting the back of her shirt open and cut the x in her back like I did Lydia. I whipped her I whipper her 55 times everytime the scream just got worse.

Seb POV (I know its been forever since i last did a Seb POV)

I smirked as I heard the screams of her mother. The only thought goin through my head is I love her. I never had felt this way for anybody before. I am happy that I am actually going to be the father of her children.


	66. I can kill you if i want too

Seb POV

Surprisingly my mother who tried to kill me decided to come up and talk to me.

"I just want to ask you one thing Sebastian. Do you really love Emily or are you just using her?" She asked.

"I really do love Emily. I would never lie about that you can ask me with the mortal sword in my hands and the awnser will be the same." I said honestly. She the quickly walked away after that. It was werid and suspicious.

Emily POV

After i whipped her to the point she almost died I stabbed her in the neck instantly killing her. I walked out away from her body and out of the hall with blood on my tank top and a little on my leather jacket.

"She is dead and she deserved every little bit of it." I said to Seb as he walked towards me. He then kissed me.

"My mother decided to talk to me asked if I really loved you." He told me after we kissed.

"What did you say?" I asked knowing the awnser.

"That i really do love you and that i would even have the mortal sword in my hands and the awnser would still be the same." Seb told me.

"I love you." I simply stated.

"I love you too." I said the we kissed again. We parted and I annonced. "If you have decided death over joining us go stand next to my mother who has been beaten and killed. If you decided to stay with us on this stay were you are out and by the way the children are getting the same option."

Jace POV.

Clary and I looked at each other and decided that we will join them. We can't leave Angel alone without us. So we stayed put Alec and Izzy and Magnus looked at us understanding so the stayed too. So did Mayrse, Robert, Jocelyn and Luke. I hate to admit it but Emily's mother had what was coming to her. Then it got me thinking what if I had actually known Valentine was raising me? Would I have met Emily sooner or more importantly would have had fallen in love with Clary?

Alot of people actually stayed only a few moved. It was surprising.

Emily POV

I smiled knowing people actually stayed and to my surprise the New York gang stayed. Only about ten people went to my mother ready to die i guess. I leaned over to Seb and whispered in his ear.

"Do me a favor and go kill them all." I said with a smile.

"Of course I will for you." Seb whispered back but before he left I looked around the room for my eyes to land on one familar face.

"Raphael." I said in shock.

Seb POV

I quickly looked at what she was looking at I was pissed. The reason I even killed him in the first place was becuase of the Yin Fen thing with Em but then he thought he had the god damn right to come up to me and punch me.

"That was for killing me." Rapheal said looking at me then Emily.

"What the hell? I killed you in the first place becuase you supported her getting high off of Yin Fen." I said fucking pissed.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have met her." Rapheal said quickly giving me a smug look. I took Emily's waist. Was I jealous? Hell yes i was, but she was my wife and mother of my child. Then she moved away from me and punched Rapheal in the face. I couldn't help hiding my smile. This, is one of the long list of reasons why I love her.

"That is for letting me get addicted to Yin Fen and for almost letting me go back to it." She said with a pissed off face. He was on the ground and his lip split.

"Fuck... I am a vampire how can you ne stonger than me?" He asked curious. I looked at Emily and she looked back at me.

"Should you tell them or should I?" She asked me.

"I will, tell them." I said to her with a smile. "Lilith's new breed of Vampire that is stonger a better in every single was then a normal Vampire. We cant even be killed in the same way... becuase we are also part shadowhunter. We are able to draw stronger and more powerful runes as lomg as it is in our own species's blood. Hell, Jace even tried and choped of my head. Em and I are the only two left on the plaent. We had raised Valentine but Clary killed him and Thank you for that and I killed Carmen." I croched down to Rapheal. "See Rapheal. Em and I are on a higher rank than you. Even higher then the shadowhunter." Then Robert Lightwood said something.

"Emily, there is one more person you thought dead. He is in the dugeon, for high treason." Robert said. I knew who it was but how? I killed him myself. I stood next to Em.

Emily POV

"Who are you talking about?" I asked but knew who it was but I can't face him. Could I?

"You know who he is, Emily. Boys bring him up from the dumgeons." Robert Ordered.

"No. I will go myself. Unfortunealty i can't trust anyone but Seb and myself so he is going to watch you so you don't do anything stupid." I said as i pulled Seb and kissed him.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Seb asked me.

"I am sure Seb plus your the only one I trust who is in this room." I said then pulling away and walked toward the dungeon. I walked and walked to the dungeon with thoughts going through my mind as walked toward the dungeon. It took me only a few minutes ti get there but it felt like forever. I finally got there and opened the door to the dungeon when i heard a very familar voice.

"What is going on out there?" He asked.

"Father, i am not a guard. Sebastian and I are invading the city." I said to my father, Hodge Starkweather.

"Emily Violet Starkweather. Is it really you?" Hodge asked with happiness.

"Yes and it is Morgenstern now." I told him walking to his cell were he was looking at me.

"How's Ari?" He asked.

"She died by Valentine poisoning her with demon blood but now I am pregnant again." I said.

"So where's your bitchy mother and sister?" He asked a little surprised that i am pregnant.

"Kill them both the same way beaten to an inch of their lives and bled out from cutting their throat." I sais with a smirk.

"Anything else you want to update me on?" He asked.

"Clary and Jace are not brother and sister they got married and now have a child. Alec and Magnus Bane are fiance, Simon and Izzy are dating. I showed Izzy how to cook and Seb and I are a new breed of Shadowhunter slash Vampres." I explained as i pulled the lock off the cell.

"So you and Sebastian are downworlders?" He asked walking out of his cell. I laughed.

"More like upworlders. Seb and I are a rank uo from shadowhunters. We are more powerful and can only be killed by heavenly fire." I told him. "And we can draw runes as long as it is with our own species blood."

"Intresting" He replied.

"Before you go anywhere you need a shower." I told him honestly.

"I haven't had a shower in weeks. They let me take a shower every month." He said as i pointed to the shower room in the dungeon. He walked toward it. "I am going to see Seb come up when your done." I walked back upstairs to Sebastian. His eyes lit up like the usally do when i walked in to the room. He walked towards me and kissed me.

"So Emily who was it?" Jace yelled.

"It was my father." I spoke in a loud voice. "Hodge Starkweather. The only parent that actually cared about me."

"I still wonder why he never told us about you." Izzy said.

"Her protection since she was born i knew that she had the blood of Lucifer in her. I just wasn't sure when she would show her power." Hodge said walking in. He was clean and shaven with new clothes on. "I was afraid if you guys ever found out you would not accept her, but when she ran away when she was 16. Mayrse didn't tell me she was addictted to Yin Fen. You guys were on a mission and it was just me, Mayrse, and Robert in the institute. Emily is the one that came to the institute and told me that is when Robert and Mayrse first met her. I was a little disappointed i am not gonna lie but it was understandable due to all the abuse her mother gave her. She came back two years later and told me she was pregnant that was seven years go. That was the last time I saw her. Then I herad the gaurds talking about the New York institute and how she betrayed you. All i thought was father like daughter."

"How many versions of this story are there?" Izzy asked.

"Well let's see, there is Lydia's side, Mother's, Father's, Rapheal's, Seb's, mine, Valentine's and thats it so 7 but three are dead." I said counting on my finger while thinking out loud. "But now Seb could you go and kill the others."

"Of course Love. I will be right back." Seb said with a grin.

Jace POV

Honestly I was kinda shocked when i found out Hodge was still alive but I was more surprised when I found out Hodge had a daughter. I was pissed and then I was happy but I was confused. We all treated Hodge like family but we didn't know he had one. I felt betrayed honestly that he didn't tell us about Emily, but he was afraid we would treat her diffrently when we find out she had Angel blood in. her, not only Angel blood but Lucifer's blood. Yeah if freaked me out but at least it would have been better then getting beaten for 16 years straight then getting addictted to Yin Fen for a year.

Then she started to speak. "Everyone in this room will go through a loyalty test and if you fail you die and if you pass well you get to become the greatest and the newest species of Shadowhunter and Vampire. Downworlders are an execption i am not sure how it would work for them since they don't have angel blood in them already and Alec don't worry if you do pass you will be immortal so you can be with your fiance forever."

"How will this testing work?" I asked.

"You all will be tested by the mortal sword." She said with a grin.

Alec POV

This is all i ever fucking wanted. All I ever wanted to be is immortal so i could stay with Magnus forever. We bbetter pass this test. Jace and Clary better too, Izzy has to too and Simon too actually be he is not here but he will probably be tracked down he is only at the New York institute with Max and Angel.

I don't know why but I am actually proud of Sebastian he got himself a person who won't take shit from anybody.

I looked at Mags I could tell he was worried.

Magnus POV

HOLY FUCKING SHIT ALEC AND I HAVE TO PASS THIS FUCKING TEST SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER! SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE THOUGH TOO OTHERWISE I WILL BE PISSED!

Clary POV

Perfect. This is excatly the soultion to our problem we could live forever and stay with Angel. I miss her soso much. Then Emily came up to us.

"Clary go get your child and Simon. Alec you go get Max and bring them here immedetly. I won't test Max or Angel by the Mortal Sword just bring them back here." She said in a orderly voice. "And if your not back in 30 minutes you loved ones will die.


	67. adding

Seb POV

I walked out of the room were i just killed a few people. I honestly didn't care if I killed people as long as i didn't hurt Em, it was fine. Like when i supposvily killed her dad she was only mad at me for a day and she asked me the kill Raphel. Besides her father I was the only who gave a damn about her. She had a terriable childhood untill we met.

 **Flash back**

I was walking down the street it was cold and raining. I saw this girl sitting in an alley. I instantly knew what had happened, she was getting withdraws from Yin Fen. I picked her up bridal style and took her to my apartment. I didn't want her to get sick so i changed her clothes and I saw the scars on her back, I know it sounded like I was a perv but I didn't want her to get sick, I put her in one of my t-shirts and laid her on my bed. I took a secret anditoite to Yin Fen and put a drop of it in ber mouth. I slept on the couch, I might be half demon but even i know it is not a good idea to sleep in the same bed as someone you just met.

I woke up and checked on her. Luckily she was still breathing. I went to the kitchen and made breakfeast. When she came out.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked pissed.

"I am the guy who saved you from dying off of Yin Fen depravation, and I am Johnathan Morgenstern." I said i have no clue why I was being truthful to her. "Now who are you?"

"Emily Black... no its Starkweather." She said.

"So your Hodge's kid?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah and your Valentine's kid and where the fuck are my pants?" She asked.

"They were wet from the rain and so was your shirt so i put one of my shirts on you." I told her. I had no clue why I was being so fucking honest with her. I even told her my fucking name.

"Oh fuck... you saw my scars on my back didn't you? Fuck."She said putting her face in her hand.

"Yeah, I did and don't want to pry but what happened." I asked curiosly.

"Well to understand it you need to know that I was one of your father's many expiraments. I was an Angel blood expirament but not with any Angel's blood, but with Lucifer's." She said I stood there shocked. "My mother knew I had Lucifer's blood in me so she starved and toutured me my whole childhood except about a year ago I left and got addicted to Yin Fen." Yeah I was shocked.

"What is your mother's last name?" I asked her.

"Blackwell, Portland Institute. Reason i am telling you this is becuase for all I care she can drown in Lake Lynn and I wouldn't care. Doesn't help that my father tried to get the Clave to take me away from her but they wrote it off as a demon attack gone wrong. So I went rouge and was living in the Hotel Dumort for the past year." She said to me.

"You should eat something." I told her as I set down pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks." She replied. Eating the food I made for her. I honestly just stared at her the whole time. What rhe fuck was wrong with me? Oh wait I know the gourgues girl, who happens to be Hodge Starkweather's daughter. This never happened to me before. "Why are you staring at me?"

Without thinking I said, "Becuase your the most gourgues woman I ever met."

"I am not gourgues I am ugly." She said the last part in a whisper.

"You are not ugly at all." I said walking over to her as she sat on a stool in the kitchen. I didn't know why I was doing this. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I fucking kissed her and she kissed me back and we had sex. She let menhave sex with her holy shit! I think I was in love becuase it was like fireworks to me and still is.

 **Flashback over**

I walked over to Emily, my gourevous wife.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she stood in front of me.

"The first time we met." I replied.

"You might be a half demon Seb but your a romantic." She said as she bit her lip. "We are getting ready to start the loyalty testing with the Mortal Sword." Then a portal opened and out stepped Clary, Angel, Alec and Max and Simon. We walked over to them. Magnus ran over to Alec and Max and Jace ran over to Angel and Clary. "Great you made it with 10 minutes to spare. In 10 minutes we will start the test and let me remind everyone in this room that if you fail you will die on spot and also don't try anything or you will have the same fate."

Emily POV

10 min later...

"It is time to begin, make a single file line so you can be tested." I said with a smile. I have a feeling that more people are going to fail this than anything.

2 hoirs later ...

It has only been 2 hours and there are 50 people dead. I made Hodge do it too becuase i know he is my father but I wasn't sure if i could trust him so i made him use the motal sword. I didn't make Seb I trust him more than i trust my own father. I am surprised the New York gang passed but I also know that they will do anything for family so here I am holding Angel but then i gave her to Magnus Bane, since he loves her so much. The is now over though so now we turn them. Seb was next to me the whole time.

"Now that you have passed you will be turned by I will remind you that if you break my trust you will die." I said. I looked at Seb. We then both cut our wrists to bleed into a cup. "You will take a drink and pass it around. It should only take a few minutes to kick in." Then they passed it around and and sipped out of it. I could tell Alec Lightwood was egar to drink it becuase he would be able to stay with his boyfriend forever. So Magnus would never be lonely. I kinda ship it.

It was practically midnight when we finished. I was fucking tired, it wasn't surprising since i'm pregnant. We let them go back to their homes before we assign duties.

"Love, i want to show you something." He said leading me down the streets of Idris. We came up to a mansion. "This is the Morgenstern House. This is were we will be staying." He said as he lead me inside and lead me to our room. I then laid on the bed. it was soft. Seb laid next to me and I fell asleep.


	68. short chapter AN

Clary POV

We all went back to Atamis's house all of us as in, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Angel, Max, Mom, Luke, Izzy, and Simon. Magnus was pretty much smiling all the way to Luke's sister's old home. Honestly it felt weird coming in here. Mayrse and Robert actually went to the Lightwood house. We all knew we couldn't betray them other wise we would die so we would follow them. I hated doing it but I had to stay with Angel. I couldn't let her go. We all went to bed. Jace, Angel and I all went to tjebguest bedroom. The last time we were ever in here was when we still thought we were brother and sister but this time we are married and with Angel.

Emily's POV

I woke up in Seb's arms I just looked at him as he slept everything was perfect. We finally got what we wanted and that was for the Clave to burn, but we didn't burn it. It was incinerated the only thing remotly close to the Clave is the two people laying in this bed. Seb, and I. I was offically on the fourth day of my pregnancy, five more days and we will have a child. My stomach was really starting to grow. I am just so happy. Seb was there when I needed someone the most he was there till he died and when he was resercetied he was still there. His eyes than fluttered open.

"Good morning, love." Seb said in a cute sleepy voice.

"Good Morning Seb." I replied still looking at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly. Now that everthing is as we want it to be. How did you sleep?" He said with a grin.

"Perfectly, I always do when I am next to you." I said then I kissed him.

"are you happy to find out the gender of the child today?" He asked.

"yes very much so." I said looking at him. I nevernrelised this before but, his eyes are green when he his looking at me but when he doesn't they are black.

"I think I am actually going to call that warlock, Magnus Bane. I mean I trust my mother but she is not an actual warlock she is a demon." Seb said. I agreed. "I will call him down here in an hour."

"I love you." I said kissing him.

"Maybe a little longer than an hour." He smiled.

"definatley." I said in reply.

 **Hey. sorry this chapter is shorter I am just working on an Oringal story on my wattpad**

 **wildflower0217. Please check thoose out. Also please check out my other stories on my account. such as the supernatural fan fic. 'The stupid Secret.'**

 **-Wildflower**


	69. Profecy

Emily POV

Magnus came and checked on little Amara or Ashton I could wait and nither could Seb. He keeps having a painc attack becuase he is nervous of becoming a father like his father. I had the same worries about myself I wasn't sure hownto raise a child the only thing that ever happened to me was abuse. I honestly feel like we will be better parents than our parents.

"So what do you need me for?" Magnus asked.

"We would like for you to check on our child and hopefully find out the gender." Seb said to him.

"Of course." Magnus replied Seb than touching his shoulder.

"You hurt her or attempt to kill her and I will kill your blue eyed boyfriend." Seb threatened.

"I won't hurt her or try to kill her. I was one of the people who were happy when you brought upon the new race to the shadowhunters so I don't have to feel the loose of Alexander." Magnus said, Seb then let go of his shoulder.

"Remember that before you try and betray us." Seb said as Magnus walked over to me.

"I won't betray you." He said.

Isabelle's POV

"Alec, I am half tempted to ask if they can bring Max back." I said thinking about Max. "I mean if they can brimg Sebastian back amd be the same why couldn't they do the same thing?"

"Izzy, Max is a peace and I doubt Sebastian would do itnsince he was the one to kill him in the first place." Alec explained.

" i guess your right but I just miss him." I said as I unwillingly shed a tear. "but its also worth a try." I was sitting on the couch with Alec, nobody else was up yet except Magnus who had to go see Emily and Sebastian for some reason. Alec then pulled me into a hug.

"I know Iz. I miss him too but you were closer to him than any of us were and I know its that time of year. If we had to have Max come back I wouldn't want him to turn into what we are now I would want him to be Max. The Max, Clary exposed to comic books, the Max, that used to be able to sleep any where. The Max that tried to set the academy on fire becuase he was hungry and made an excuse saying he was trying to draw the nurouishment rune. Izzy that is the Max we want back." Alec said. I knew he was true, everyword of it.

Emily POV

Magnus did some magic stuff to check on the child and Seb was right there next to me giving him the stink eye.

"Well I am done and **he** is doing just fine." Magnus said with a forced smile.

"Thank you Magnus." I said then turned to Seb. "I told you he was going to be Ashton Trace Morgenstern."

"You were right." Sebsaid then turning to Magnus. "You are excused." Magnus then got up and left. "I actually thought he was going to be a she honestly."

"Trust me I know you thought that but he is going to be our Ashton." I said.

"He will be the perfect combontion of evil, of you and me but something I read a while back it was a book on profecies if I remember correctly it said, _The child of the expirments will be the down fall of man kind or the stength of it."_ Seb remembered.

"You never know. It could be Jace and Clary's child too, not just ours. Let's just hope its the dosn fall." I said.

Magnus POV

I was getting ready to leave this place but then I heard Sebastian say something about a profecy and I had to listen in. We need to make sure the child is the stenght of man kind and I hope it is Angel who the profecy is about becuase there is something very very dark growing in Emily's stomach after I heard that I then quickly walked back to atamis's old house to be met with Alec's blue eyes that could make me melt but I didn't have time for that.

"Hey Mags. So why did Sebastian and Wmilu want you?" Alec asked giving me a smile with his sparkling white teeth.

"To check on their child but after Sebastian told me to leave he spoke of a profecy that could either Affect Angel or their child, who they are naming Ashton." I explained quickly to my fiance.

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapther. Sorry it has been kinda late I have been busy with my stories on wattpad. Remember to check those out at wildflower0217 and remember to look at my site to look at my fan fic.**

 **-Wildflower**


	70. Ashton Trace Morgenstern

Magnus POV

"So it could be either Angel or Sebastian and Emily's child." Alec said almost worried.

"Yeah and they are having a boy amd naming him Ashton." I said itching the back of my head.

"He is going to be the more evil than both of them combined. I pray to the angel that it is not Ashton." He replied rubbing his face.

"I can agree on that." I said running my hand through my black and blue hair. "Now we need to tell everyone else."

"First I need to talk to you about Izzy." Alec said. I looked at my fiance comfused.

"Is she okay?" I asked with concern.

"She is physically fine. Mentally not so much. She is thinking about asking to being back Max but I think I talked her out of it I cannot be completely sure." He saidsaid with worry. "I am just worried if she does ask and they say yes that Max will come back to be evil. I mean I know they already used the spell on Sebastian but he was already evil."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I asked gripping Alec's hand.

"Would you please?" He asked.

"Of course and I completely agree with you." I said then giving him a kiss.

 **Emily POV**

 **Four days later...**

It was time. Time to meet Ashton Trace Morgenstern. I shot up from bed. Seb was asleep beside me.

"Em what's wrong?" Seb asked sleepily.

"Seb. I think it is time. Ashton is coming." I said as he shot up from the bed.

"I will call Mother and Magnus." He said with panic.

 **9 hours later...**

I was holding Ashton Trace Morgenstern in my arms lookimg at him in awe.

"He survived." I smiled. Seb looked down at Ashton. I looked at Sebastian. His I flashed green. I am starting to think that when Seb looks at something he loves a little part of Jonathan comes out but I am not sure. I will tell him about it when we are alone. "Seb, do you want to hold your son?"

"Yes, I do." He said looking back at me. I handed him Ashton. I then looked down at Seb holding Ashton.

"We will leave you three alone." Magnus said leaving the room with Lilith right behind him. Lilith shut the door and I just admired Ashton.

"He has your very blonde hair, Seb." I said smiling.

"He has your baby blue eyes." Seb said as Ash was opening his eyes for the first time. "and one black one." I looked down on Ash he had one blie eye and one black eye, it was beautiful.

"Seb, when you were looking at Ash a few minutes ago I noticed that your eyes flashed green." I sighed. Seb looked up at me with surprise. "It has happened before like when your prosed to me I thought it was just a trick of light but now I know it wasn't." I admitted.

 **Magnus POV**

After Ashton was born I went back home. I had my talk with Izzy she relised it was a bad idea and she agreed not to think about it again. When I got home I saw Alec waiting for me on the porch.

"Mags. What took you 9 hours?" Alec asked. Shit I forgot to tell them.

"Emily had her child." I said walking up the steps. "But I noticed somethimg strange very strange. When Sebastian was looking at Ashton for the first time I swear that his eyes flashed green. I think that Sebastian is slowly becomimg Jonathan." Alec was surprised.

"We need to tell Clary like right now." Alec said walkimg in to the house with me right behind him. We walked to the livimg room to find Clary, Jace, Angel, Jocelyn, Luke, Izzy and Simon. Clary looked at us quickly.

"Magnus what's wrong?" Clary asked in concern.

"Well, first of all Emily had her child second of all Sebastian's eye flickered green when he looked at Ashton for the first time which is making me belive that Sebatian is slowly becoing Jonathan." I quickly said.


	71. Coming Soon

Hey guys

soon there will be a spin off called 'Before Clary Fray Got Married.' It is about Sebastian amd Emily's past.

Wildflower


	72. Early Realse

EARLY RELEASE OF BEFORE CLARY FRAY GOT MARRIED ON WATTPAD

@WILDFLOWER0217

-WILDFLOWER


	73. Green Eyes

**Magnus POV**

"How is that even possible?" Jocelyn asked with a shocked look.

"I honestly don't know but it could also be result of Sebastian starting a family and actually feeling love." I guessed not exactly sure.

"Then why didn't he change sooner? I mean they have been together for about 8 years and they have had a child before but the child from the blood Valentine gave the child in the womb." Clary asked curiosly.

"Yes, but we don't know if its happened before. The only person who would know that is Emily. She is with him most of the time so she would notice something but we can't just go up to her and say 'Hey Emily Magnus noticed Sebastian's eyes flickering green. Has it happened before?'" I said running my fingers through my mulitcolor hair.

 **Sebastian POV**

"What?" I said in misbelief as I looked at my beautiful wife and holding our son.

"You heard corretltly." Emily said staring into my eyes. I looked back into her bright blue eyes. Then Ashton started to fuss and our gaze broke and went straight to Ashton. "I think he may be hungry. Here give him to me so I can feed him. Unless ypu can feed him becuase last time I checked I had the boobs in the relationship." I laughed. I took off my shirt and Seb handed me Ashton.

"Really? Even going through all that pain your still a smart ass." Seb laughed.

"Eh, but ya love me anyway." I shugged as Ashton fed on me.

"Your right I love you and I wouldn't change a thing." Seb said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Nither would I." I said as I looked down at Ashton.

"Em, what if I am slowly turning into Jonathan? What would you do? What would Jonathan do?" Seb asked me as he looked at me with worried eyes.

"I honestly don't know." I said looking back at him with the same worried eyes. "I will figure out away to bring you back."

"I know you would. Jonathan is just the other part of me, the good side of me." Seb said looking back at Ashton. "What is we had my mother look into it, just to see if anything bad will come out of it." I agreed.

"We can't trust a warlock with this even though a warlock may get us awnsers." I said still looking at Seb.


	74. Rebel

Emily's POV

Ashton is growing up quickly just like Seb and I imagined it to be. It had been a week and he looks like he is seven months old. One thing I keep admirimg him on is his eyes. One is black and the other one is blue as the ocean.

Right now I was in the nursrey we set up for him and Seb was talking to his mother about the green eye situtation.

"hey baby Ashton. Your going to grow up so handsome, like your father." I told him as baby Ashton smiled and played with my finger. "so what did you find out?" I asked looled up at Seb.

"She doesn't know yet. She is going to look more into it. In the mean time we have a kid to care for and we have to get the blade. Someone already thought it was a good idea to try and betray us. Right now he is locked in a prison cell and Your dad wants to meet his grandson." Seb said kissing my forehead.

"i am guessing he is here." I sighed.

"yep." He confirmed. "i will go get him."

Jace's POV

Angel is getting big pretty fast. Right now we are trying to figure out a plan on how to get the Morgenstern sword. We just need to find it.

"What of we use the fact that Sebastian is slowly becoming Jonathan and find his weak spot and make him tell us were the blade is at." Simon suggested.

"Simon. If we do, do that the end result would be death." I said giving him a glare.

"Yeah but when they go to kill us, at the last moment we grab the blade stab Sebastian and then Emily." Simon smiled.

"Sebastian is faster than me and Emily knows how to lie to someones face and make it seem like the truth everytime. Probably becuase her angel blood was Lucifer's blood." I said.

"Damn they make a good couple." Clary laughed.

"Just wait till Ashton is old enough, I might actually pity them." I smirked.

"He will deffinatly be reblouis, hopefully he chooses the right side." Jocelyn added.


End file.
